Pointless Forsaken Chaos
by HAPPY KID 21
Summary: Leah just wants one non supernatural friend… and Innocent freshman pale face Sophie Welch (cousin of Bella Swan no less) seems to worm her way into Leah's heart- that is until Seth crashes the girls horror movie marathon. What will The Purge, The Wolves, The Cullens, and Sophie bring? A whole lot of drama, that's what.
1. When the Wolves meet Pikachu

**A/N: Hey guys I came up with inspiration for this a while ago- I hope you love it. It's a repost because I didn't really edit that one. Or explain that the characters are a little OOC 'cause I changed there ages to make it convenient to my plot. **

**Disclaimer: While Twilight may teach you that love bites- I don't own the rigths to it. **

**Narrator POV: **

Sophie Welch, was dumbest smart person you'll ever meet. She wasn't on the honor role, she wasn't exactly "Street Smart" either because she was a bit too naive to notice all the dangerous things that took place ON the street. But Sophie did know what to do to try your best and all that crap. And that's why with one look Leah Clearwater hated her.

She smiled too brightly for ANY sane person at 7 o'clock in a Math class, none the less with all angry eyes glaring at her because, Sophie Welch was in fact the only "Pale face" attending La Push's high school, and Leah hated that she could. And she could just because she was frickin' Bella Swans cousin who Bella didn't want in the cross hairs, of whatever issues she was causing these.

Yes, it was safe to say Leah did not like the girl one bit.

So when Sophie snorted at some stupid flirty freshman boy's joke about Leah pretty much being a guy; well a guy who couldn't punch well- Leah got up and squarely hit Sophie in the face. Even though Leah knew it wasn't her fault, and that joke had been going around for weeks. 

So Leah of course was cursing out her luck when Sophie came in bleeding everywhere because the vice principal was _insisting_ that Leah apologize... and Sophie asked "What for? because all Leah was doing is proving a point. Lesson Learned." Leah decided to change her mind, and like her after all. So that's how Sophie Welch ended up at the Clearwater's house after school for cookies.

The days dragged in school, but Leah found herself liking Sophie more and more in the week. Sophie was the most extroverted Introvert there ever was. She was way too over the top, a drama queen in the little ways; dishing out commands rather than taking them. But she enjoyed reading, writing and staying to smaller groups.

Sophie Welch, was an odd duck.

Leah Clearwater, was a lone wolf.

The girls became the talk of the school, Sophie was 5'6" warm light brown hair that was layered over her shoulders, and was either classified as a 'girly girl who hated fashion,' or a 'tom boy who hated sports.' She had great big hazel eyes that twinkled with some inside joke and trust that everyone seemed to notice. Hence the reason for her talking to anyone who was in an earshot if they looked lonely. Not only that but she was a miracle worker for being able to be friend Sophomore Leah, as a little freshman. Leah was 6'1" her short black bob of hair hug tight by her suspicion filled chocolate brown eyes. Her intimidation should have sent EVERY freshman for the hills. But Sophie didn't leave.

Sophie hadn't exactly been to Leah's house besides the one time for cookies, and ice for her chin after school. Still she was prescient, and Leah had liked she had someone to her own, outside of the wolf pack. So it was with heavy footsteps that she allowed Sophie to come, after the girl threatened to cry until she made _Embry _ask Leah to homecoming.

"So this is the great Leah's lovely abode," Sophie joked giggling as Leah rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," Leah snorts cracking open a can of Pepsi.

"Leeeeah, didn't you think it would be nice to get ME one," Sophie stomped her feet, "fake whining" all the way to the fridge and grabbing one for herself. Leah rolled her eyes- but it was a happy announce that was until the can ended up being shaken, and Sophie began spraying it all over Leah instead. Causing Leah to do the same, which lead to the weird shaped Pepsi stains that ever were on the Clearwater's carpet.

In the following 2 months the girls started to do everything with each other, sleepovers, homecoming, mud fights in the rain, and Leah even dragged Sophie out to the ice hockey game they had 20 minutes up north from here. Leah was still doing everything in her power, unbenounced to Sophie so no one would know about her, and scare her (Over even worse order her) away.

"HEY LOSER," Sophie joked bobbing up and down as she ran to Leah and wrapping her waist in a big hug. Cause that's the type of girl Sophie is (A hugger) Leah awkwardly shoves her away and Sophie makes an ugly duck face at Leah to show her annoyance.

"How come I never see your family around," Sophie asks skipping to keep up with Leah. Because that's what Sophie does when faced in the choice of skipping or running; she skips.

"How come I never see yours," Leah snaps and freezes. Sophie doesn't miss a beat though and replies.

"Cause there six feet under so I'm living with my uncle Charlie, who doesn't like you at the moment," to add the sickly sweet effect she flutters her eyelashes and Leah shakes her head.

"'Kay squirt," She hip bumps her and finds herself wondering once again what draws her in to this strange little girl.

Sophie has never seen a horror movie

Leah's favorite films are all horrors

So On Friday October 1st Sophie rang Leah's doorbell, already in her freaking Pikachu onesie, with her big hipster glasses shining in the twilight as a VERY confused Sue Clearwater answered the door.

"Oh," Sophie's eyes grow wide.

"You must be Mrs. Clearwater," She smiles and hold out her hand, before shrugging and walking in when Sue doesn't move.

Sophie already found this place like a second home to her, she doesn't know why, because even UNCLE CHARLIE'S didn't feel like a second home. Sue was still standing confused as ever at the door and really afraid because as far as she knows, some sales rep for onesies just walked into her house.

"So did Leah tell you I was coming over tonight," Sophie asked wide eyed as Mrs. Clearwater took in her smaller then average size, and dimples as she smiled.

"Nooo- are- are you a friend of hers," she asked; confused to say the least Leah NEVER had friends from school.

Sophie's smile faltered for a second before she shrugged.

"Leah's been my best friend for months," Sophie declared. This was all news for Mrs. Clearwater.

"Well she uh- had to go to work, and emergency-" Sue sighed, Leah could have at least told her something; now she was stuck lying for her... But then she remembered.

"Sophie? The girl Leah punched? Then had over after school?" Sue remembered THAT phone call at least, and the odd little girl saying Leah didn't have to apologies, and then the tiny freshman eating cookies on her stool.

"The one and only... I should call Charlie- I don't have a ride back to Forks. I mean I could borrow Seth's pair of 'angel wings' every claims he must have... and Leah threatened to rip off," Sophie sighed and Mrs. Clearwater laughed. Actually laughed. Sophie had already pegged her family, and was making Leah happier. Who knew she's all it took.

"No, no why don't you stay," She nods to the couch, as Sophie laughs thank you, placing an overnight bag there. So this is why Leah was sneaking around, and slightly happier, or should she say less bitter. Sue thought maybe Leah had imprinted- ah well, this was a close second.

"PLEASE TELL ME SHE'S NOT-" Leah bursts through the door out of breath.

"But she is," Sue snaps at her daughter who was bringing in a trail of leaves.

"Leah," Sophie's eyes widened as she laughed.

"Go get in your PJ's! I got this," she gestured and before Sue could say 'nah I got it' she was half done, cleaning up the mess in the kitchen buzzing around with so much natural non wolf energy, Sue hadn't seen since- well probably since Seth still believed in Santa Claus.

After talking while Leah got ready Sue decide she liked Sophie. She helped out, always had this cherry smile that looked like it belonged on her face, and still had all the innocence of youth her kids missed out on. She was perfect for Leah- as long as Leah didn't rub off on her. So she went to bed with a cup of decaf coffee and let the girls watch their movies.

The last thing she heard was Sophie's squeak just a bit too loud to be enjoying herself, "THE PURGE IS STARTING."

Seth on the other hand didn't know they had company even at midnight. So when he was getting up and pounded down the stairs flicking on the light as hearing a blood curdling yell was proudly just as scary for him, as it was for Sophie who was sure Seth was the man from Saw coming to kill her. Seth was even more confused to see a full grown Pikachu, clutching Leah's pillow with tears, rocking back and forth on the couch.

"Turn it off, turn it off, turn it off," Sophie screamed into the pillow

"WHIMP," Leah laughed trying to get her to joke back and calm down turning to Seth desperately.

"Wait to go, you broke her. Shame on you scaring a little girl like that," Leah called trying to make the blame fall on Seth when there Mom was sure to get up.

"What- I- LEAH!" Seth cried.

"We're gonna die- am I dead already," Sophie muttered uselessness into the pillow.

Seth and Leah both shared a loaded look. Seth's seeming to say 'So this is who you tried to hide from the pack' and Leah snorting saying 'I wanted one non wolf freak friend okay'

"G-g-guys, are you still here," Sophie sniffled as Seth and Leah we're rather quiet.

She looked up pressing her hands under her "Nerd glasses" to catch the falling tears, and that is when Seth Clearwater Imprinted.

Only 4 things were sure to Leah Clearwater in this moment:

Sophie was Seth's imprint

Leah was Sophie's best friend

And Seth was Leah's brother

While Sue was blissfully unaware snoring.

"YOU DIDN'T! MY ONE FRIEND! SETH CLEARWATER!" Leah hollered.

'Didn't what' Sophie thought as some blood spattered across the screen making her feel nauseous. Sophie's whimper caused Seth to almost growl at Leah.

"Leah how could you force her to watch this stuff," he sat next to her and was surprised at how quickly Sophie buried herself into his side, using him as a shield from the horror movies. Sophie didn't mind that she was scared if Leah, and Seth would be there to save her, but she didn't think this was the best time to mention that. Sophie was unaware to the 'Epic' stink eye glare battle about her going on, so it scared her when talking started roughly again.

"I don't- I mean- choose-" Seth gasps.

"C-choose what," Sophie's voice still quivers as she snuggled deeper so she was more, behind Seth, smushed between the couch and Seth, more than next to him. Leah was shaking so bad at this point all she could manage to think was her normalcy was SETH'S... it wasn't hers at all.

Seth protectively shifts standing.

"Leah," he soothes, but all his mind was focusing on, was Sophie's crying from behind him. Well FAR behind him, as he nudged Leah outside, just as she exploded, and Seth not far behind.

"Oh. My. God. You're a WOLF. WOLF. I mean WOLF!" Sophie gaps behind them, making BOTH Leah and Seth freezing, whining at realizing what they did.

"YOU DID WHAT," Sam roars in Leah's head watching the girls heaving frame. Admittedly Sophie looked worse for the wear BEFORE the wolf thing thanks to the horror film marathon. Sam howled hard.

The pack recently found out in moments of panic, or harm BOTH pack minds were connected meaning Leah was worried enough Sam's pack could see Sophie, and Seth as of now.

"What?! Leah? Seth?" Jacob barked, as Sam faded into just Jacobs mind.

Leah and Seth's minds we're in a full out panic, blurred mess of words.

"One-" Jacob sighed as Leah growled, showing him HER secret, and how SETH being the annoying baby brother imprinted.

"Sounds like a you problem Jake-" Sam laughs, their connection becoming weaker as they realized it wasn't a problem.

"He imprinted so she was gonna know sometime-" and that's when Sam Uley's mind drifted out.

Seth knew Sophie was his imprint.

Leah knew Sophie was her friend.

Sophie knew they were both wolves...

and Jacob knew that Sophie could cause A LOT of trouble.

Seth knew it, from the moment they linked eyes, and he _really_ saw her. That was HIS imprint, the girl Leah had been sneaking around was his _imprint. _The girl they both just phased in front of-

"What's happenin' now kid," Jacob barked as Seth flopped down on the ground his head between his paws trying not to look any more intimidating the he _had _too.

Suddenly Seth was seeing things on Jacobs side. Edward must have been reading the pack thoughts because...

"Seth _imprinted," _Edward gasped and the Cullen girls bombarded him, and Jacob with questions.

Who was she?

How old did they know her?

Did he?

Can she come over?

Does she like shopping?

"I can't believe it," Bella sighed Seth always seemed like a little brother she never had, cute, and innocent. Not someone who was gonna _imprint. _

"Our little Seth's growing up," Alice jokes elbowing Bella in the side.

Jacob snorted or as close to you could in wolf form 'Do YOU even know anything about her Seth,' he thought.

Seth didn't really- Leah did- and she couldn't help but let go of some of her memories with Sophie. How she was probably the bubbliest freshman ever, or how she was almost always absolutely glowing with laughter. Leah remembered how weird she thought Sophie was the first time she smiled because her eyes completely closed when she half laughed, and you couldn't see the beautiful green, gold mix that danced as she poked out her tongue at some freshman guy.

"Is she cute," Alice bounced, and Edward smiled, "Yeah... she cute," he agreed with Seth's thoughts who was far eager to prob Leah for more.

"And he promises to bring her here if we don't bug him until he's READY," Edward lied and Seth barked a thanks though the mind link.

"Boooooo," Alice yelled out the front door at Jacob even though it was clearly meant for Seth.

Sophie on the other hand was still hyperventilating and quote frankly looked like she'd walk through hell.

'Dude what did you do to her,' Jacob thought racing towards La Push to help them out. Both of there minds raced with explanations of Leah's new friend, and the horror movie night- stopping at the little balled up girls form- calmly she sat there her head on her knees staring ahead at the wolves. Her face pale and clammy as she sat- you'd think she was a statue expect for the ragged breaths she drew unevenly.

Jacob phased human before walking into the yard both of his hands up- but Sophie didn't even flinch she just kept watching her wolves.

"Hey- I'm uh- a friend of Leah's and-" He started forgetting all about his little 'planned' speech he made a second ago, but Sophie's head snapped towards his a blank expression on her face besides her wide off putting eyes.

"I guess It's too late to unsee that horror movie I was watching earlier to make this easier," she joked but her voice was so monotone it took a while before anyone in the yard even realized what she said.

Jake laughed once-

a hard tension breaking laugh-

the type you make when you're just desperate for the sound.

"Wolves," Sophie breathed her minds racing to Uncle Charlie saying to not read too much into the La Push voodoo about the Wolf people, they were all just superstitious.

"Yeah our legends explain all about it- I'm sorry you had to find out this way. Over emotional wolves do this kinda thing and-" Jacob starts but cuts himself off reaching out to help Sophie who seemingly decided it was time for her to get up instead.

"Yeah my Uncle sorta mentioned them once," She breathed her eyes trailing near the trees Seth, and Leah disappeared behind to go find clothes stored in the woods.

Jacob carefully set her back down on the top step before the porch door as he got Sue Clearwater.

Who for a woman her age still knew how to curse more colorful than a sailor with a bad mouth as Jacob summarized the nights events- and she started a pot of tea she meant to calm Sophie- and then throw the rest at the children who probably scared her new future family member for life.

"So you just 'poof' into wolves," Sophie asked as they all gathered around the Clearwater kitchen table, she never looked up from the memorizing motion of the teas bubbles swirling around between forced sips. Sophie couldn't shake the feeling that they all were watching her though, and she didn't want to meet any of their eyes, while she was _afraid _of them- she was scared she didn't know what this meant for her- or Charlie- or Leah, or Seth, or Sue, or even now Jacob.

Sophie had a lot of questions;

To which they had all the answers.

As the early hours of the morning dragged on- Jacob was surprised at how well Sophie took it. She treated it like a science experiment that needed figuring out- and a Disney movie where certain pieces of information and magic were given and expected like it always happened.

Seth on the other hand could barely keep his food down- she was taking it too well compared to the other Imprints who had the secret revived in safe situations with warnings. Not only that but not once did Sophie meet his eyes, sure she asked him questions but she mainly watched Leah or diverted her eyes to her 3rd cup of tea she'd been nursing.

Leah couldn't decide her brain kept bouncing back and forth on whether or not this was a good thing. Sophie was her best friend- and her only friend outside of this wolf nonsense before all this. Now that she was on the inside- well she's have to share.

Sue was overjoyed Seth imprinted on a girl LEAH deemed worthy- on a girl who'd put up with LEAH. Sue knew anyone who could weather her daughter with a smile was definitely a miracle match for Seth- and definitely wouldn't be deteriorated (well at least for long) just because her children morphed into dogs.

Sophie's mind was completely different then anyone else's on the pure fact that she couldn't keep it on straight with so much information- she was just glad she could stay a friend with Leah. While Sophie was nice to must everyone- and they were back... She didn't trust or get close to people easily, and wasn't about to give up Leah just because she would need to pick up a few more razors then most girls when at the grocery store.

Sophie Welch was certainly going to come back and get to stay with her best friends but for now she was tired.

"Leah," Sophie said between a yawn

"I still like you- snout and all, but the day you pee on me to 'mark your territory I'm breaking all of your CDs."

"Shut up," Leah laughed, but no one not Seth, not Jacob, not Sue was happier then Leah that Sophie accepted this life faster than anyone unsuper natural else before.


	2. Maybe Sorry is What the Clearwaters Need

**A/N: Thanks to my 1st reviewers ****Bookworm-Sammy****, and ****taylorgrimsley.14**** cause you guys seriously rock, and made me pump out the end of this chapter for all of you. I hope you enjoy this, I tried putting in a mix of POVs in here (tell me what you think) BTW I promise there with be Seth fluff eventually, but Sophie just figured this out- so it won't be in a blink of an eye. **

**Disclaimer: While twilight may teach us that parents in Forks really don't know what's going on in their kids lives- I don't own it. **

**Sophie's POV: **

I woke up with my head on Leah's lap, her head on the wall behind the couch, and my hand somehow found it's way in Seth's hair overnight. His head lolled back onto the couch while his legs were spread out in an awkward sitting position in front of him. Blushing I immediately withdrew my hand. Sleepily I see his eyes flutter open, as he yawns.

"What time is it," I whisper speak trying not to wake Leah.

"Um- 11?" Seth offers and I moan. Mornings and me would never get along. I mean morning people were on my list of 'people to hate' just before puppy murders, and after psychopaths that give ex wife's death threats.

I settle back a little leaning into Leah's chest.

"Ugggggh,"I moan quietly and Seth snorts.

"Won't your parents want you home, should we just wake Leah up- she sleeps like the dead," Seth talks at normal volume his voice full of morning roughness.

"Uh- I'm fine they know I sleep late, I normally don't go home until after lunch with Leah," i shrug and suddenly feel two hot hands shove me on the floor.

"Look at you two bonding," she huffs stretching out across the whole coach as I angry glare up at her, sprawled out on Seth.

"Sorry," I huff getting up off of Seth.

"You sorry excuse for a fat pig," I laugh whacking her back with a couch pillow.

Leah just casually flicks her arm out making me fall on my butt with a umph.

"I'm making breakfast and you're not gonna get any so help me Leah Clearwater," I threaten but it would probably help if-

A) I could actually see right now, my glasses were on the end table.

B) If I wasn't like a foot shorter than her in a Pikachu onesie that has dirt on it from last night.

I stomp past Seth going in grabbing enough eggs to feed an army with Seth was anything like Leah- and not just because they were- were- wolves. I felt a shudder pass through me pick- It's not that I liked Leah less, but you have to admit it was freaky. Once eggs, and pancakes were made I made myself a plate and sat down next to Seth who was still on the floor but had his head trained on me.

"You can help yourself too," I mumble through a spoonful of eggs,

"Cause you SISTERS TO LAZY TO GET SOME," I call loudly even if she was just behind us. Seth laughs while Leah gets up.

"You win this time Welch," She snaps but I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Merp fla flerp," I mutter intelligibly through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Attractive," she calls over her shoulder loading up her own plate beside of Seth.

We all ate in silence as the old clock ticked on- It wasn't that I didn't want to keep up their facade that everything was normal, or that I didn't have a million other questions about wolfdom to ask, it's just- I didn't know how to- or what about- and- yeah.

Leah sighs loudly after inhaling as much of the food a humanly possible; pun slightly intended.

"I'm gonna shower feel free to 'mingle," She smirked at Seth putting quotations around mingle with heavy implications making Sophie blush.

"Sorry she's-" Seth starts rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah," I agree.

"So erhm- tell me about yourself," he smiles.

I pause considering, it wasn't that I didn't like Seth- But well I was awkward, and this was a very weird situation to put a very awkward person in so-

"Um well like what," I manage to get out biting my lip looking down.

"Anything, favorite color, person, hobbies," He lists ticking each off his finger like his own mental check list he was going to makes sure I answered.

"Well one of my favorite hobbies us staying up extremely late to read and pretending like I wont regret it later," I joke blushing as I tuck a strand of loose hair from my face, I snuck a look in his direction.

His face caught in an almost chuckle but not quite as if tearing his eyes from mine even for that second would be too painful. It was so intense, and burning I had to look away fidgeting uncomfortable.

"I haven't really-" I pause scuffling my feet

"I mean normally people can't get to to shut up," I admit turning to face Seth knowing how loud my meaningless jabber would seem now.

His face was lit into a half smile.

"Someday I will be apart of your usual 'people' too, trust me I'm actually around Leah a lot, not to mention our pack, but I don't think I'd tell you to shut up," Seth laughs, and I blush.

"Well I'll just have to take social cues- and guess when I should then," I playfully smile back showing a piece of my teeth through my smile, before Mrs. Clearwater comes down in a sleep robe asking me to go home 'cause Charlie was probably worried sick. I sigh nodding not wanting to explain again, I should be leaving soon anyway.

"Yeah- thank you again for telling me and- well- all that stuff. I mean I'm glad I get to be in Leah's loop. Honored you let me," I stumble through my ending speech as Seth gets told to drive me home.

"You are too sweet," Mrs. Clearwater smiles ruffling my hair before heading to the kitchen is. I feel like Mrs. Clearwater (like her daughter) is not an overly affectionate person; and this was quite something in her books.

Charlie of course asked the basic 'authoritative dad questions' gruffly as I filled him in on as little as possible while being polite. No matter how much I just wanted to slide down in my seat and crash thinking about all the other stupid mystical things that could be out there, gnomes, fairies, witches, vampires, I mean why did it just have to werewolves.

I really couldn't 3 ap prep classes, and 1 honors geometry freshman year means HOMEWORK.

If I had to solve one more cones volume I would quite literally rip my hair out. Looking at Bella's old digital clock I see it's already ten.

Dragging myself over to the bed I crash onto the sheets. Still I guess my body didn't get the memo from my mind; 'cause I could NOT fall asleep. I flipped around sure I was normally a night owl but this was ridiculous. 20 minutes went by, 40, and hour, 2 hours.

"URRGH," I moan whapping myself in the head with a pillow. I will get to sleep- I will- I- my thoughts are cut of but what I'm sure was a wolf howl in the distance. I shivered pulling up the blankets- it was almost the end of the year far too hot outside to need the quilts in the hall closet. Maybe I was just imagining things-

"So in The Great Gatsby the theme of the lantern is-" Ms. Bocovich snaps at our English class.

Oh I know... My hand is up.. Oh okay no... I see you're not gonna call on me.

You're going to- oh yep call on David-

Why do you always call on the dumb kids?

I was clearly the better option, and my hand was up- unlike his.

It takes forever to learn anything this way.

"No David it is NOT a sex symbol," She snaps as the whole class snickers.

Monday's were the only day Leah, and I had 2nd lunch every other day we had 3rd. So naturally Leah would sit by the 'La Push Gang' everyone is so afraid of, and fend all the 'sex offenders to be' away from Seth as Leah calls it-

while I would slip into a group of freshmen that tolerate my paleness.

In any other school I would be considered slightly tan, my layer brown hair would look natural, and my green eyes bright and sparkling from behind my wide set prescription 'nerd glasses.'

Here in La Push though they were all anomalies; and I was pale compared to their natural Indian skin tone- so I looked like an aniline to them, and in return I would mix up a few of the boys from looking so similar and that was about the relationship I held.

Shrugging into the lunch room I fixed my navy blue crochet beanie, I was the type of girl to rock toms, and a loose plain blue and white striped tee on a regular basis. My froggy shaped lunch box was probably my most off putting, and intimidating feature if I was honest.

Scanning the room I quickly made my way past Leah's table to where my Monday Lunch gang would be sitting when I hear a voice-

"Hey Sophie want to sit with us." Spinning around on my heel I lurched forward almost dropping my lunch box; and _just _managing to stay on my feet.

Looking around I realized it was Collin a fellow freshman- but he was also in the La Push gang, he was in my drama class. I shrug, but carefully make my way over if this was some sort of test- well I wasn't sure if I wanted to pass it or fail it yet; so better be careful.

I plop down sandwiched between Leah, and Collin while Seth sat dead across from me on the round table.

"Soooooo-" I drag out raising my eyebrows at the group.

Collin laughs shaking his head "You always know how to make something more award then it should be."

I smile pulling out a pudding cup from my lunch box happily. I guess Leah and Seth most have told them I knew- oh. This wasn't just a 'gang' this was 'the pack.' So freshman wise it was Collin, and Brady, Sophomore Seth, and Kim, no Jrs, and Leah, Quil, and Embry were Seniors.

"You come here often," Brady wiggles his eyebrows at me, and I flick a pretzel his way-

unfortunately he skillfully catches it in his mouth smirking.

"Why yes- yes I do," I draw using a fake sugary smile batting my eyelashes to make up for my fail attempt at punishment before. I look towards Leah then as the group chuckles and raise my eyebrow as if to say 'what no introductions?'

"Fine," She snaps.

"Guys this Is the Sophie Welch you've heard about- yes she's a pain in the ass don't ask me why I keep her around," Leah smiles a little too widely back at me so I can see the point in her teeth, so I poke my tongue out back at her crossing my arms. Which I probably shouldn't do when trying to intimidate someone cause it only succeeded in making my 5'6" frame look smaller and more kiddy.

"You know you'd miss me if I left," I smile lightly scooping up some more chocolatey goo from my cup.

"Or I'd be relieved," she muttered under her breath as a girl comes up to the table.

"Hey Seth," She giggles her eyes half closed in an attempted to look seductive. Her clothes reeked of being used by boys before- or maybe she used them to feel loved. She was the 'wanna be' cheerleader all the way- down to overly think winged eye makeup.

"Back off," Leah growled and the girl pouted her hand slipping to the collar of Seth's shirt.

"Come on- I'm having a party this weekend-" She flipped her hair back glancing at all the boys like it was an open invitation, and not just her usual Jr. Senior crowd.

Seth stiffened, then politely moved her hand away as Leah glared so forcefully the girl cringed back, stuttering slightly, before wobbling away on her heels.

I shivered again- maybe i should have brought my gray cardigan-

I was normally fine in this but-

"Are you cold," Collin asked considered looking down to meet my eyes, and I shrugged.

"Maybe I was just bothered by all that," I gesture wildly to her group of girls trying to pay it off.

"Jealous," He smiled widely laughing and I blushed.

"No," I whisper looking at how suddenly interesting everyone's shoes were.

"Ooooookay," he winked at someone across the table, but I couldn't shake the feeling that Seth was staring at me the rest of lunch.

School dragged on for me- the worst of it being math and gym- both should be outlawed from the constitution as I deemed them cruel and unusual punishment. The embarrassment factor alone was enough for me to want to melt and sorta die by jumping off the nearest cliff or something.

"You wanna come over after school," Leah snuck up behind me making me drop all my books. Grinning I pick them up and hit her leg.

"Don't do that- this is all your fault- it was your great idea to watch horror films," I snap, and she laughs.

"Any normal person would've recovered."

Sighing I nod, she knew I'd have to warm up to the idea of werewolfism- but I wasn't loosing to forget my best friend in the process.

"Good 'cause Seth won't shut up about you," She grumbles but her face was full of mischief. "So I'm not gonna tell him- you can just I don't know surprise him and I'll snap a picture of the look on his face."

"Leah," I huff but I'm smiling too no ones really getting hurt by thins prank.

"Sophie," She mimics flicking my glasses.

"Fine let's do it."

**Narrator POV: **

Sophie wasn't overly thrilled about the idea of scarring Seth- something about it just felt wrong- like they should be on the same team. Still she was used to doing little things like this with Leah, and talking her out of the big ones.

Leah was super excited Seth annoyed the crap out of everyone last night this was her little way of payback.

Sure it wasn't his fault that the imprint kept him up. Apparently if your imprint couldn't sleep neither could you- needless to say Seth was running laps around La Push to the Swan house and back again until 3 in the morning.

Seth wasn't even tired though he was just anxious, and worried. How was Sophie taking this- Did she even like him? Why couldn't she sleep- Was that the fault of the imprint? Not to mention Seth didn't even _know _Charlie Swan was Sophie's uncle. That Sophie Welch was Bella's relative- and now kinda sorta half sister. That Sophie was Nessie's kinda sorta Aunt in a way now- boy was the imprint world messed up, but he couldn't care about that.

All he cared about was getting into the same building with Sophie- that how on Monday's Sophie could sit by him at lunch- and maybe be a bit jealous of the girls that flirted with him. the thought brought a smile back to his face as he ran his 20 minutes of after school quick patrol before heading home to grab a snack.

"You sure I should just sit on his bed like this," Sophie called to Leah who was currently hiding in Seth's closet. She felt like it was an invasion of his privacy- but as long as she was in here... She looked around to see a worn down basketball lying in the corner by some shoes. His room wasn't strictly clean- but it was neater than even hers.

It was a tan color with hardwood floors the squeaked a little with each step, and his bed was huge with a puffy navy blue comforter that felt like you were sinking into one big marshmallow puff.

His walls were a collage of different wood carven frames holding doodles, and smiling faces from all ages of life- it was like a little glimpse into who he was- not that she was a stalker or anything. No of course not she just wanted to know who her best friends cute younger brother (but older than her) was.

Sophie flopped back onto his bed ten minutes in and Leah couldn't help but smile at her luck. She scent would be more easily lost in his own, and the dork had his head so stuck in the cloud about her she'd doubt he'd pick up on it- it was perfect.

Seth was flying high as her rocketed up the old pine, and swung into his window- not only would he get a snack, but he assumed Leah would have patrol later tonight so he could pick her brain fro memories, and facts about-

Seth froze, and 3 things seemed to happen at once-

1) Sophie Welch was sprawled out across _his bed _reading

2) His mind of course raced to the gutter making him shake out of it and freeze with shock

3) Leah was snapping picture of all of it as Sophie stayed blissfully unaware.

"Leah how much longer until he- oh," Sophie rolled over to her back seeing Seth which in turn made her blush about being in his room, on his bed, reading his book, making her flop onto the floor with a thud. Which is Sophie was quite honest hurt a lot for not being a more than a foot or two off the floor- even if she was a klutz.

This of course woke Seth up as he frantically went to help her up, which didn't seem to phase Leah at all for she was lying on the ground clutching her side laughing.

"I'm fine- Seth- Seth really- I'm okay," Sophie promised dusting herself off as she blushed.

Seth wasn't so convinced, but stepped off nonetheless.

"We were-" Sophie started looking desperately at Leah for help who was still in hysterics about 'Seth's face' and how 'pricelessly whipped he is already'

"Just waiting for you to get home to hang out," Sophie summed up lamely, and Seth smiled at her.

Seth liked how Sophie used body gesture more than her words when speaking, or how she got a more nervous babble then locking down like Leah. Seth liked that Sophie already seemed to be at home here in their house- but most importantly Seth was happy to have the chance to hang out with Sophie- Leah or no Leah.

It took Leah approximately ten more minutes to get up and show Sophie the picture who in return looked at Seth's face so drained off color, his eyes dead wide in elated shock, and the look of a little boy being confused and lost like someone saying Santa doesn't exists after Santa clearly just brought him the best Christmas gift ever- staring laughing too.

Making them both laugh for a good while longer while Seth went downstairs and ate half the kitchen grumbling about finding a way to delete the photo.

"Seth you wanna play sorry with us," Sophie called down the stairs.

Sophie Minz really liked board games

Leah Clearwater did not.

Seth Clearwater was halfway up the stairs before Sophie finished asking.

"How can you not like board games they're an American classic when it's raining," Sophie huffed at Leah who was pouting while sorry was being set up next to bowls of lickerish and popcorn.

"It's always raining," Leah blasts at Sophie who in turn stands on the chair gasping.

"So it's ALWAYS an American pastime," she screams back.

Then rather formally sits down and says "So we will play."

Seth is having a hard time containing his smirk not only is it funny seeing someone, _anyone, _stand up to Leah but having Sophie a girl almost 3/4 a foot shorter than Leah yell at her and make her play games like a kid was probably more than Seth could've asked for.

"I already called green," Sophie smiled spinning the board so Seth lined up with yellow, and Leah with a reddish color.

The game was probably the liveliest, most competitive, most entertaining thing in the Clearwater household since there Dad died. There was debates on made up rules, on begging who should get sorried, being sore loser, and bad winners, screaming, and laughing filled every corner of the house, and that was only on round one.

"Soooorry Leah," Sophie snickered grabbing a pawn.

"You know what I don't think you are Welch," Leah snapped back moving her head sassily while giving her the stink eye.

"What's going on in here," Sue dropped her groceries on the neighboring countertop watching her kids slowly return from whatever magic _that _was to Leah's guarded facade, and Seth's responsible smiles.

Only Sophie seemed to stay the same pointing at the board dramatically.

"Seth was clobbering us but Leah still picked on me so I just _had _to get her back," she explained eagerly to Sue who realized something not for the first time but that this little girl might be just what her family needs.


	3. Little Every Day Miracles- & Emmett

**A/N: ****Stormglass****, ****Bookworm-Sammy,**** and ****taylorgrimsley.14**** make my day. Seriously guys reviews really inspire me sometimes… I mean I don't need them to write- but to write quickly on the other hand ;) Anyhow I beat another Monday school day so I feel like I accomplished something at least- Ah well Read & Review and you'll get some of Rosalie's virtual cookies (::)(::)(::)**

**Narrator POV: **

So Sophie came over every day until Friday- every day getting Leah, and Seth to do something they probably wouldn't've without Sophie talking them into it- Well a few times that went for Sophie when Leah talked her into some stupid stuff too. Sophie started dressing in layers to stay warm though and would only strip them if she thought it would look alarming to them.

"Why are you in-" Seth starts as Sophie shivers.

Sophie was decked out in a long sleeves crochet tee with a black cami, in a blanket on the Clearwaters couch. It wasn't that it was that it was _that cold, _or even that unpleasant, Sophie was just sick of not having heat- she _missed it. _She started to believe she'd do anything to sweat again- to feel anything but this cold. It wasn't bad- so she didn't tell anyone.

"I guess, I just thought your house was cold," Sophie stumbled through her explanation as Seth looked at her weirdly sitting down.

Seth couldn't decide if Sophie was catching a cold, or maybe the house was cold with most of the occupants running high temperature nothing really felt cold. Seth shook his head confused for a second, but sadly remembered what he was going to tell Sophie.

"Leah has patrol before the bonfire tonight so you can go home and chill with Charlie for a while," Seth resisted the urge to pout. He hated sending his imprint away just because her 'real friend' wasn't here. Still he'd be back it wasn't a real 'pack bonfire' that was next weekend. This was just gonna be Seth, Leah, and Sophie camping out under the stars roasting marshmallows- being idiots. Sophie shrugged she liked Seth more than she was willing to admit, not to mention she'd find it 100% silly to go home just to come back in 3 maybe 4 hours.

"Can't I hang out with you," Sophie asked suddenly shy crouching in on herself while awaiting Seth's response. Seth whole demeanor changed relaxing into the couch a square away from Sophie.

"Of course," he beamed, "What do you want to do."

Sophie yawned keeping up with werewolves all week was draining, it was draining enough just trying to keep up with Leah. Not to mention fighting this slight cold feeling all the time.

"Maybe we just- stick in a movie," Sophie suggested it like she really wanted to do it, but thought Seth would hate the idea. Her eyes meeting Seth's as he stared back, neither of them breathing like it would break the moment.

His eyes swirling with all the obsession of a kids crush,

Adoration of a young man,

And the promise of energy that was internally the imprint.

Sophie blushed deeply making her green eyes swirl even more with happiness that shown with every word she spoke.

"Movie it is then," Seth looked away first causing Sophie's heart to splutter in return.

The two didn't take long to decide on a movie. Sophie admitted her not so hidden love of Marvel Super hero movies, declaring that she just dug herself deeper into geekdom then Seth while he pulled out Captain America. It didn't take long for the two to settle into the same position from before the movie. Needless to say no one was more shocked when halfway through the movie Sophie snuggled into Seth's side- with one awkward whoosh she took her blankets and hop half the couch to lean on his arm. Smacking her head against his biceps before righting herself just to lean on it.

Seth tensed shocked at the pure electricity running through his bones, but tried to relax just as quickly afraid Sophie would feel it and pull away. Instead she just sorta nuzzles closer.

"You're so warm," she hums, and for a second she forgets the cold feeling at all, she feels like she could pull the heat from Seth all the way from her mind to her toes. Circling in a warm happy feeling.

Seth tentatively moves his arm to just behind her, not circling her to him- just leaving it sit on the couch behind them, and he shivers at how cold _she _was. She felt down right icy and was suddenly even more happy for his heat. Half way through the film Seth felt te pressure on his arm increase like Sophie wasn't putting all her weight on him- but now didn't care. He looked down to she her heavy lidded eyes focused on the screen above, tucking her legs more comfortably beside her so his hand stretched behind her, and rested on her right leg.

No Later than three dead guys later in the battle Sophie's breathing even out her eyes shut, and she drifted to sleep. Seth wolf was practically rejoicing knowing far too well in the animal world you don't sleep by someone you don't trust; and in that moment it became more clear Sophie didn't just like Leah. She trusted Seth too.

Sue Clearwater was not a woman who got mushy easily but the scene on the couch down right melted her heart.

Sophie was settled in Seth's arms, his arm wrapped loosely around them, and Sophie's hand on his chest clutching lightly at the fabric like she was checking (even in her sleep) that he was still there. A movie hummed in the background, but it was clear Seth hadn't looked up from Sophie in some time. His eyes never leaving her sleeping face. The scene looked so intimate like two long lost reconnected best friends that Sue felt like she'd ought to look away.

"Leeeeeeee," Sophie sleep mumbled mushing the rest of her sentence together making Seth tirr from his half asleep state.

Sue strained to hear from the hallway as Seth chuckled.

"Sleep talker huh," he mused continuing "I'm glad I found you Sophie." His tired smile was enough to break Sue's heart again- no Sophomore should have the burden Seth does, but Sophie didn't deserve the pressure put on her and Seth either. She sighed walking into the room messing Seth's hair- she supposes there's nothing she can do to change that- and hopes the two will just be strong enough to overcome anything together.

Leah Clearwater did not like finding Sophie cuddled up to her brother at all. So instead of tiptoeing around the situation like Sue, she flicked on all the lights and started yelling about getting the stuff set up before it was too dark to see.

"Wha-," Sophie yawned slowly pulling away from Seth, her cheeks flushed a lively red color while her eyes adjusted to the lights. Seth on the other hand glared angrily at Leah she _knew _how much he thought about his imprint and how much this would mean to him.

Sophie stretches, and hops up.

"Sorry Leah I just haven't been able to sleep well lately," She admits, and Seth sighs. understatement of the year- He knew both he, and Leah were worried about the growing bags under Sophie's eyes. How Seth barely caught a wink of sleep in Human _or _wolf form. The group got sleeping bags, enough food for an army craving just camp food, and any other outdoorsy stuff you could just about think of.

Leah Clearwater didn't believe in magic.

Sophie Welch did.

And Seth knew Sophie _was. _

The three giggled and laughed about everything and anything, throughout the night. Sophie even snuck a gooey burnt marshmallow in Leah's hair at one point. Who in turn held chocolate in her hand until it melt and wiped it all over Sophie's face. They both mock galred angrily until Sophie broke laughing saying at least they'd taste good if any _werewolves _got the wrong idea and mistaken them for little red riding hood. Sophie happily buzzed about the yard as the siblings bickered over the last of the giant food supply, catching fireflies and sticking them in a little mason jar with holes pocked in the top.

"Got it," Sophie cheered.

Starting to pull another in, and holding the jar up to her face to peer in and watch them glow.

"You know you're one of the only towns in this whole coast to have lighting bugs," Sophie whispered watching them.

"Lucky us, _another _species of bug," Leah snorted and Sophie smiled watching the bugs just out of the fire light.

"I think it's sorta magical," She breathed half dancing back to them Handing Seth the jar.

"There's 30 of them," She announced.

"Why did you need 30," Seth asked-

as Leah laughed, "Don't get her started."

"Thirty so we each get ten, fireflies are reported to be wish delivers so if we each make one wish we have ten shots at it coming true," Sophie whispered passing the jar around making them each wish before popping the cap open to watch them fly away.

"I think one died on your shoe," Leah laughs, and Sophie looks down gasping.

"Oh no my wiiiiiiiish!" She quickly goes down picking up the little bug, and sets it in the grass.

"Live little guy, come on live for me," She pokes it, and by some miracle it flutters away looking like it was drunk or something.

"See Leah magic," Sophie proudly smirks and Seth smiles if anyone can put so much blind trust into something and really have fun with it, and believe in it- they were more than alright in his book.

So Sophie Welch had found friends in oddest of forms,

In two wolves

In two Clearwater's

and In two perfectly implicitly people she called hers.

The duo of girls sat in the sleeping bags on an old trampoline, Seth had gone inside for their 'girls night' an hour before. Sophie's head was poking out of the bag and resting on Leah's stomach. Leah's hands behind her head as they watched the stars,

"This was on my bucket list you know," Sophie yawned.

"What partying with wolves," Leah snorts, and as much as Leah hates to admit it- she doesn't mind Sophie being close to her if she was going to be all happy like she normally is, and still deep and wise enough to understand Leah. It was like some lost little sister she forgot about for a few years.

"No sleeping on a trampoline under the stars, you're like my firefly Leah. You and Seth making my wish come true," she hums her eyes closing a little more and Leah shakes her head at the younger girl.

"You're just high off of chocolate- it's like the time we went sledding and you wouldn't stop mumbling secretes off after we had like 10 hot chocolates," Leah dismissed her and Sophie shook her head.

"I mean it- I do- I always have a lot of friends, but never ones I can like count on. I'm just the one used," Sophie slurred together not making her argument more convincing, but Sophie truly believed it was true. All her life Sophie was the selfless one, giving up everything for anyone who needed her. Her Mom joked she was born with extra empathy, and compassion to share- but people used that, they used her sometimes. So while she was nice, and always had the nicest friends she worried they were just using her so if they ever were in need they'd know she was there.

Seth and Leah were different though.

"Go to sleep Sophie," Leah snorted, and to her surprise she did.

The younger girl curling into a little ball her head resting on Leah's stomach still, one arm draping out and across Leah's front torso lying just off the edge of the trampoline.

Morning came, and so did the afternoon before either girl made way off the trampoline to the house to get ready for the day. Leah came first dragging an irritable Sophie who's hair laid up in a horrible haystack over her head. Leah got ready like she always did slipping into an actual sundress(which wasn't too uncommon) to make Sophie happy, and wore some makeup like always.

Sophie on the other hand wore her basic attire which meant jeans, toms or combat boots, and a loose flowy tank top. This one read 'Boyfriends are better when fictional' with a giant stack of books on it. Leah joked that with her Nerd glasses Sophie pretty much ruled the nerd domain. Sophie didn't wear any makeup, maybe a swish of mascara if she woke up in a good mood but- she was more natural.

"You look hot Lee," Sophie smiled looking at the older girl like she could be modeling the runway (which in fact Leah probably could)

"You look geekily adorable as always squirt," Leah nodded as Sophie beamed hooping her way back out to the family room.

"Charlie was gonna come pick me up "early" today I'm going with him to see my cousin Bella," Sophie explained quoting early, because just 'cause it was early for there sleepovers it didn't mean it was for anyone else.

"Thank god It's Charlie though- My Mom would've ever let me have two sleep over weekends in a row," Sophie admits smiling albeit sadly though- Leah and Seth were both shocked she never really brought up her old parents all that willingly, but when she did it was in the same calm joking tone she always used; in the most casual way.

"Wait you're going to the Cullens," Leah's eyes grew wide, when they weren't home or running border patrol of Forks, or La Push they were there- it was their Alpha's home base, so it just kinda made sense.

"Yeah well later I'm running errands with him between her and Settle first I think, then stopping there on our way back," She agreed simply shifting a little bit awkwardly from how shocked she seemed. Sophie was tempted to ask 'why' but she didn't exactly know if she should.

"Oh it's just, well our um friend in our wolf pack lives with them," Seth answered in his head having a radging battle between telling her or not.

"And Seth is going to be there," Leah throws in striking knowing how much Seth was kinda putting off telling her about 'vampires' since the wolf secrete was done for him, and how he'd be bombarded by questions from the coven's females.

"Oh, I guess I'll see you there. That'll be good, less awkward because I haven't seen Bella in like _ever. _My parents weren't fans of Forks, and made Charlie fly out to us- he only brought bella with him like once since she was mostly with Renee," Sophie smiles, and Leah's whole frame was shaking with laughter.

Only it wouldn't be less awkward with Seth there since everyone, but Sophie and Charlie knew Seth was her soul mate, and would want details.

"I want full recaps later," Leah winks strutting off to get the door for Charlie as he pulled in.

Sophie wasn't exactly _nervous _about seeing the Cullen family, but she wasn't exactly _excited _either; it was some what of a mix of the two. It was enough for her to be literally bouncing in her seat as they pulled down the long winding road to the Cullen's.

¨You sure you want to erhm get involved with this again," Charlie awkwardly asked. Charlie Swan was a complex man; he loved his daughter with all his heart, and he loved his sister even if she tried to grow away from the family. So when Sophie was given to him by court he learned to love her too, and naturally he didn't want her caught in the supernatural. Still he remembered all the trouble Bella got in and decided there was no way in sam hill that he was sending another daughter to Forks High. Better for her to be overly protected in La Push, still his heart almost stopped when she flew in pecking him on the cheek announcing Leah Clearwater as her best friend. Charlie didn't want her involved in the supernatural, but if she already was- there was no point in hiding her from Bella either.

¨Of course Bella's my cousin; she's your other daughter," Sophie said simply, but to Charlie it meant the world.

She said 'other' meaning she saw herself as one. Charlie was going to help raise this one right, even if Bella was happy now- Charlie was going to make sure Sophie stayed just the way she was. Overly happy, and optimistic, hating mornings more than life, an odd ball, and pure innocents in all this mess.

Sophie wasn't the only one bouncing though- not more than a mile away Alice Cullen was hopping around like the little pixie she was. Seth arrived 15 minutes, 15 minutes was not enough for Alice to prep the house, have cookies baking, and change her outfit like she would have liked before Sophie came- so she forwent changing her outfit so she could get _everyone else _ready. Esme was beaming happily. Seth was just like another son to her, and she couldn't wait to meet someone he was going to spend his life with.

Rosalie was furiously trying to keep a smile _off _her face. Seth was like her little pup; always around the house in happy childlike innocence she missed from not having kids. She didn't want to seem to melty, and misjudge this girl- she _had _to meet all standards or wouldn't be good for her (there she mentally corrects) Seth.

Sophie was already gaping at the house before she even got out of the car. Never in her life did she imagine a house like this to be built in Forks. You could just barely hear a little creek in the back- it looked like it walked out of a fairy tale.

¨This is gorgeous," Sophie breathed, as Charlie gruffly agreed.

¨Seeeeth," Alice squeaked looking out the window.

¨She's cuter in person," she gushed, and Seth blushed sitting on the couch beside Nessie who looked to be about 6. Nessie was excited she barely ever got to see new people, Grandpa Charlie was pretty much the extent of who _didn't _get to see her pictures that she knew well.

Sophie was skipping up the long steps just ahead of Charlie, but stopped short at the door. Waiting; nervousness radiating off of her.

"What if they don't like me," Sophie whispers, and Bella suddenly laughs remembering through the mud of her human life all about being scared if the house of vampires would like her or not.

"There's a billion of them, trust me one will like you," Charlie gruffly agrees smirking thinking about how surprised Bella will be that Sophie was back pounding on the door.

Esme opened the door smiling, the girl smelt like it did just after a fresh autumn rain, and lilac the girls eyes bounced around the house to Esme never lingering long enough to really take things in.

"Hello welcome to my home, I'm your cousins mother in law Esme," Esme greeted happily her smile soft and welcoming as Sophie smiled widely.

"Hi thanks for letting me crash your bi weekly party," Sophie smiled hurrying in and out of the light drizzle with Charlie shaking off behind her. Charlie came to see the Cullen's every other weekend, Esme beamed taking in the girl. She was adorable she was wearing pink leggings, a loose white lace top, and tall light brown combat boots. Which Sophie changed into once Charlie warned her Alice was a bit of a fashionista. Her eyes were wide and questioning behind the rims of her glasses as she scanned everything, then finally stopping at the crowd around the chairs.

"Sophie meet my family- it'll probably be best if I point them out to you in couples, or best friend pairings," Esme said pointing to each group with Carlisle adding in a fun fact, or tip while they all waved back; or in Alice's case semi spazzed with uncontained excitement.

"And you of course know Seth," Esme pointing out the wolf who stop whispering to Nessie to wave to Sophie as she stared on. The first to break the connection though was Charlie coughed attention, making Sophie unwillingly ripped her eyes away from the two.

"Awwwwwwww," Alice coed at vampire volume as Sophie knelt on the floor near Seth, and Nessie.

"Who's daughter is this cutie," Sophie piped leaning in close and nuzzling her nose against the younger girls as she giggled her curls brushing up against Sophie's face.

"That's my adoptive daughter," Bella smiled lovingly down at the girl, shocked by Sophie's bold moves. Then again Bella wasn't all that closely related to her... Maybe they both just liked hanging out with vampires and supernatural better.

"She's adorable," Sophie complemented Bella before turning to Nessie.

"I'm Sophie but don't worry I'm not as weird as I look or anything I swear," Sophie held up three fingers and kissed them before placing it on the young girls forehead goofily. While Nessie didn't like being talked down to quite as much as Sophie did to her, she thought she was goofy and made a perfect younger Emmy bear.

Sophie immediately turned to the adults swinging a seat next to Nessie asking if she wanted to sit on her lap, before launching into her questions to them. Asking anything and everything she could probably think of. What age were they? Did they go to Forks high for school? How did Bella and Edward meet? Were they animal lovers? Which of course brought many snorts of amusement to which Emmett answered 'They ADORED animals' so of course Sophie had to ask why 'If Emmett was such an animal lover did they not have a puppy?'

"I don't want a puppy I have Jakey," Nessie smiled jumping off Sophie's lap and attaching herself to a new coming native's leg. Sophie's eyes grew wide as she took in the man, he was taller than any wolf she'd seen so far- she cringed back into Seth's arm that was stretched wide across the back of the couch.

Bella took note of this her eyes narrowing as she shared it with Edward who watched on quizativeily.

"He's my wol-" Nessie started but cut herself off at the alarmed looks. Sophie's eyes grew wide, but didn't look alarmed as she shared a heavy look with Seth. She leaned into him a little bit then before gaining confidence again.

For 3 unknown tasks were still ahead of Sophie while she was there;

If Sophie would be back again- and she would be-

Rosalie needed convincing

Emmett needed befriending,

And Nessie wanted her to prove she was a wolf girl through and through.

That being said the majority of the Cullen heavy work went smoother then Seth could've possibly prayer for.

"So Sophie do you have a boyfriend," Rosalie smiled just a little bit to wide for comfort freezing Sophie for a second before she snorted happily. Her eyes sparkling as she laughed, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear- it was a happy sound not at all associated with the slight hostility Rosalie had.

"I'm more into fictional guys at the moment, I'm a dork and all but juggling five book guys at once takes works- too much perfection like that isn't good for a person," She shrugged.

"Really," Rosalie arched a perfect brow, and Sophie shrugged.

"I guess dating never really was a priority- I want to be a doctor someday," She admitted easily.

"Really, now- tell me what kind, I myself work as a doctor here in Forks," Carslie questioned leaning in with interest.

"Pediatric Oncology- you know kid cancer patients. I want my work to make a difference. Not just in a big way, but cheering someone up with a red clown nose while i give medicine. Little bits of happiness, and compassion go a long way," She gushed exaggeratedly using her hands to make her point.

Seth looked down surprised at Sophie- it sounded like she gave a lot of thought into it but never once did he hear her talk about it with Leah.

"That's a really great goal," Carlisle supported leaning back his own eyes swirling with reflected passion.

"Do you like shopping," Alice squealed suddenly moving her perfectly manicured hands all over the place as she hopped closer to Sophie.

"Um- no. I don't- sorry? " Sophie shrugged while Alice pouted, and the others laugh.

"I don't mind like 'home outfit style make overs' once in a while," She offered helpfully, "It's like actual shopping, or spa stuff it's a hassle." Alice nodded looking far off to try and picture a makeover day soon with Sophie.

Overall the Cullen visit went far better than anyone had hoped Sophie suggested two young adult quick reads to Bella, and Edward promising they weren't the classics but ere up there. Beat Emmett once in Mario kart racing after losing to him 22 times- and kept the flow of conversation on an easy jabber all night. Answering anyone's questions with a sunny ease most people wouldn't think still existed. Both her and Seth though seemed to react like magnets shifting unconsciously so the other one could still see them in their line of sight, or Sophie wouldn't seem to notice how she was always touching him. Leaning up on his legs when sitting on the floor, her hand messing his hair when he 'lost ' a wrestling match against Nessie. Charlie may not have taken note of it, but the other vampires surely did. One person in particular though Seth wanted to make sure liked her-

"Sophie do me a favor," he whispered down to her. She nodded her eyes wide with unspoken questions. "Go help Rose in the kitchen."

Sophie quickly got up dashing off with a little hop step to the kitchen, seeing Rosily bend down to grab cookies from the oven.

"Those smell delicious," She murmured peaking around Rose's side.

"Thank you Alice, and I made them," Rosalie stiffly responded and Sophie nodded. It wasn't that Rose didn't like her; she was happy for Seth. Still they didn't really know anything about the girl- they all just accepted her to quick in her opinion.

"I just wanted to say- thank you for inviting me in- I know it's hard to let someone just join a family gathering- I- just- thanks," Sophie stuttered shuffling her shoes around without breaking her eye contact with the floor.

"I'm sure your family would do the same," Rose smiled politely like she was forced to and Sophie sighed.

"Maybe- I don't know my Mom and Dad died a year ago. I don't really choose to stay with Charlie for fun," Sophie sighed munching on the edged of a cookie Rose slipped in front go her.

"Oh. I'm- I'm sorry," Rosalie sat down next to her and Sophie's eyes brimmed with tears a little.

"I don't really talk about them much- but I'm sure they would've too. They were great people, but I wasn't enough. I was kinda there miracle baby. My Mom wanted a big family but the doctor said they couldn't have any- I sorta was," She sighed again, a deep sigh that brought air all the way down to your toes. A sigh you make when you're trying not to be emotional, "I was there miracle, and they were mine."

Rosalie was silent thinking about the baby she would never have, and about Sophie being her one and only. How happy that would have made her-

"I'm sure they'd be proud of you," Rosalie choked quietly and Sophie met her eyes, a single tear dripping from Sophie's cheek. Seth on the other hand wasn't fairing as well his heart contracting, and it was taking every vampire's in the house warning glare to stop him from charging in and hearing what they were talking about to calm Sophie down- be there for her.

"Sorry I should weight you with anything I don't know you-" Sophie sighed "I mean Charlie's great- It's just not my home."

Rose nodded bringing the girl into a stony cold hug, and it didn't feel like two strangers hugging at all. For a second Sophie fit into her arms the way a motherless child would fit into a daughterless mother would; perfectly.

The night flew by with every not ready for Sophie to go but Charlie who was happy when Sophie seemed to be drifting off with her feet in Rose's lap, her hand drifting again to Seth's hair a they watched some age old chick flick.

Edward couldn't help but smile as large as some of the girls when Sophie left. It was weird- like Bella he couldn't read her thoughts- but unlike Bella he could if he tried really hard. Like an old baseball game on a static-y radio. If anyone would be perfect for Seth- it was Sophie she was one of the most innocent happy minds he's ever had the pleasure of half reading.

"Seth she was great," Esme murmured once Charlie's car pulled away.

"I don't know she could've been a bit more weird to fit in better around her," Emmett joked his booming laugh filling every inch of the house, as he held Rosalie close.

"She's pretty perfect," Seth blushed happily, and Jacob mussed his hair.

"You got it bad alright."

Seth smirked looking out the window after Sophie. Maybe he did; but anyone brave enough to get a whole coven of vampires on their side was worth it. After all that in itself was a miracle; no need to push for one with the real wolf pack- yet.


	4. Fighting off the Nightmares

**A/N: Hey fanpeople of the world, I hope you're liking my story thus far. :D Sorry It's not a long chapter, but it's more of a filler for you to understand what's happening to Sophie before we meet the pack- Oh, also if you could tell me who's POV you want to hear from coming up in the reviews I may add a little beginning with them within the next few chapters! Virtual cookies as always to ****t****aylorgrimsley.14, Zeehana****, ****Bookworm-Sammy****, ****Stormglass****,**** and****BlueRose22**** for giving me feed back this time around. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight may teach us that vampires can also double as disco balls- but the idea wasn't mine. **

Sue POV:

My children seemed- lighter the last two weeks. Like again before- like the biggest weight either of them had was a mysterious break up, and school pressure. To me it seemed like a pretty great deal, a sweet girl, a happier daughter, and an over the moon star struck son. Until I realized that one person had the power to bring my entire little empire down again- that these two weeks went by well because Sophie's two weeks went by descent. No one told me of the nights Seth would have to endure sitting up not sleeping well because Sophie couldn't.

It was just last night when... crash, boom, clank. I wake up to the noises down below- tip toeing my way down I see two glowing eyes in the moonlight- shining with some much sleepless pain I knew It couldn't have been a robber. Flicking on the light I hear Seth's moan ring out as he squints.

"Seth what are you-" I started but he cut me off.

"Sophie hasn't been sleeping well through the imprint- It's my job to help- I can't- I don't know-" he whimpered his eyes cast down as his body seemed to fight him on falling asleep.

That whole night I sat with him just holding him as I prayed that girl would fall asleep faster. My baby boy needed her too, I needed her too.

No one told me about days that she couldn't come over- how that meant Seth wouldn't come home, or how Leah would be as pissed as before- starting fights like before. It seemed like sophie was an eye of the storm before- but now it was clear she was the rain before a hurricane. Bad but nothing in compared of what's to come. I was cookin' up enough meat balls to feed an army, or my two children when the phone's shrill ring filled every edge on the house. Cursing I wiped my hands on the edge of my shirt- I was a nurse not a home wife; the kitchen was foreign terrane I liked about as much as flowers liked winter.

"Clearwaters- talk to me," I gruff into the phone as a little voice chirps.

"Hi, um is Seth, or Leah there," The girl hums into the phone then awkwardly gasps.

"Oh uh- it's Sophie- he. Sorry," she stumbles and I'm tempted to snap at the girl's casualness but sigh calling Seth.

"Here," I sa handing it off.

"Hello," Seth mopes into the receiver and perks up when he hear Sophie's voice.

"Sorry- yeah Charlie's just-" I hear Sophie on the other end and realize it may be _Charlie's fault _why Sophie hasn't gotten to see my kids in almost 3 days besides maybe lunch, and patrol.

"No yeah he thinks I'm too attached- he doesn't want a Bella repeat apparently Edward left her in a messy breakup situation for a while," Sophie sighs, and I hear Seth growl. I can almost hear his mind screaming 'BUT I'M NOT EDWARD!'

Seth replies with something to quiet for me to hear and Sophie laughs

"You know you're my best friend Seth- yeah- He just cares too much," Sophie murmurs a goodbye and hangs up never in my life have I seen someone's mood increase and build to as happy as Seth was on the phone- to the flop of where he was now. How moody he was without her, how downright miserable, like he was still hanging on every word that rang in the air from their previous conversation.

"Seth-" I start and he just shakes his head flopping on the couch- all I have to say is that girl better convince the 'chief' fast or I would go over and get her myself.

**Narrator POV: **

Sophie Welch did not know why Charlie wanted constant time with her, driving her to and from La Push keeping her every waking minute full of school or him- she assumed it was delayed empty nest syndrome after Bella, and seeing her grow closer with Seth made him worry it'd happen again. Sophie Welch didn't relate that to how the constant cold that used to grip her was coming back the more time she spent away from the wolves- or how each night away it was tougher to sleep- for the both of them. Sophie Welch didn't make these connections- but it was true and they only got worse at the end of the week when she couldn't even come to school she was so sick.

Which of course Seth felt get progressively worse, but thought it was _his _despair from not seeing Sophie- but that morning when Sophie nearly collapsed of a dizzy spell going to get water...

Well Seth had to use _every _inch of willpower not to phase in his Math class muttering something about the nurse as he flew out, tearing off to Sophie's house. Practically breaking open the door he finds Sophie on the couch burritoed in millions of quilts shivering- her face deathly pale, a hand over her heart like she was checking if It was still beating. The bags under her eyes were ungodly as she looked over to the door weakly, like that alone took all her effort.

"It hurts," She whimpered her eyes locking with Seth's wild ones,

His breathing ragged as his thoughts ran a million miles a minute on why this could be happening. Cancer, flu, plague, anything everything- but of course not the imprint.

"I know; trust me I know," Seth whispered feeling a tight pain grabs at his chest pulling him forward until he scoops Sophie's crumpled form into his arms. Her breathing heavy as Seth crushed her to his chest, his warmth seeping through the blankets as Sophie hurriedly pressed her cheek to his exposed chest.

"You're freezing," Seth whispered his hot breath tickling the top of her head as she snuggled further into his embrace; fighting away the practical hyperthermia she picked up in his absence.

"Don't leave me," Sophie suddenly starts- her voice seeming loud over their heart beats.

Seth hushes her holding her so tight to him he's afraid he would break her, "Never."

As Sophie calms down over the next hour her heart rate slows matching Seth's, her eyes become heavy, her freezing skin slowly takes on a more flushed color. Her hands were in tight fists so desperately tight in stress Seth was sure they left indents on her palms. Slowly as she fades to sleep Seth smooth's them out, tugging the blankets around her more as she naturally leans back onto him more.

"How did I let this happen to you," Seth whispers; his inner wolf shaking his whole frame from feeling like he was a bit imprint- he was supposed to be on top of this to make sure Sophie _doesn't _get sick. Suddenly Seth's eyes feel just as heavy- looking down at Sophie he decides he's safe enough- with all the tossing and turning she'd been doing she'd be out for a while- Seth decided to close his eyes for just one minute... But that minute stretched into almost 6 hours before Sophie stirred in his arms. Somehow Seth ended up laying back, Sophie completely swaddled around resting on his stomach like a little baby, his arms restraining her from falling off.

"Hmmmm hey," she whispered looking a little bit less worse for the war then before. Seth smiled, and sat up taking Sophie with him setting her down alone on the couch. Before Seth knew it Sophie's heart rate spiked her eyes were wide as she looks up.

"You're leaving," she breathed her voice scratchy.

"I'm just going to get you some water," Seth promised, grabbing cups of water and some low dose headache medicine before forcing her to swallow them. As Sophie desperately sat back in his lap Seth realized she felt lighter, and more boney.

"Sophie have you been eating I-" he started as she shook her head.

"I haven't been hungry," She admitted but Seth wasn't much better. The only time he ate was in wolf form lately. His animal instincts taking over when he was hungry- his human form just knew something was off.

"Well what sounds good," Seth motioned that he'd get it- but Sophie shook her head.

"Don't-" her voice broke unsure of how to ask- Leah was supposed to be her best friend- but Seth was so warm, so here, so alive, and suddenly so _hers. _Seth knew what she needed though, not food, or water, just him- like he did her. So they sat in science Sophie's cheek resting just over Seth's heart his cheek on her head as they felt the world around them slowly disappear.

Seth stayed like that all night, forcing Sophie to eat some soup while she protested at first- the heat felt amazing on her throat and she let it slide. 8 o'clock came far too soon for the chief to be home though-

"I'm gonna go; too many questions," Seth whispered and he suddenly saw many of the ones he wanted to avoid hiding in her eyes.

Sophie was biting her lip having a moral debate- tell him to sneak back in in one hour, or be good. It's not like they were dating- she was sick- he was her best friend; her wolf that was there to protect her- and it was just this _one _time.

"Slip back in, in like an hour," She whispered urgently pecking his cheek.

"Thanks," Sophie tacked on relaxing back on the couch as Seth slipped out the door resisting the urge to purge his eyes out from leaving his imprint when she _clearly _needed him- and throwing his fist in the air. If every little step like this made Sophie fall in love with him the right way; and not just the imprint way- he was okay with it.

Seth had to get to La Push to ask for the night off- with things on the clear Jacob told Sam they'd cover 25% of the La Push controls- but Seth couldn't now. He couldn't abandon Sophie- she _needed _him.

Running back to La Push to get to Sam's to ask off felt like it was longer than it should be- each step farther away from Sophie felt like a step in the wrong direction; off putting and solemn. Seth strides into Emily's house with such force that Emily drops a pan of freshly baked muffins in fright.

"Seth," She exclaims shocked. Emily hadn't seen him almost at all since he imprinted; then this last week she did at the request of Sue trying to get him off the couch. Saying Sophie was being difficult, while Emily could believe it (teenage girls could be difficult in general) it didn't sound like someone Seth would imprint on. Still she assumed the girl would get over it in a day or two…

"EmilyisSamhere," Seth speaks in one giant gush of air.

"Slow down," Emily giggled thinking he was excited to get back to Sophie after making up. Not looking up from where she was collecting her muffins; spinning around she didn't see what she expecting at all. She saw a young boy trying to heck to stay in human form. Shaking, deathly pale, and a look of pure dedication across his face.

"Oh- he stepped out Seth. He'll be back any minute, what happened?" Emily drags him convulsing form and all to the couch- she sat on the chair just out of his reach if he'd phase. No need for history to repeat itself.

Seth flies through the tale of Sophie not being allowed to see him, until now when she caught something really bad- how the imprint wore him down. The whole time Emily's brows scrunched in.

"Seth didn't you think It could be the imprint," Emily sighed as he did a double take.

"N-no? I mean you and Sam went a week without seeing each other _at all_, I still see her at school at little," Seth buzzed by as Emily shook her head.

"When an imprint is new it's sensitive, Sam and I still we're sooo tired after a week apart, but his wolf's uh-" She blushed, "Needs were met before hand; both sides of him trusted me- knew I'd be okay while he was gone- wait for him. Seth I'd bet the whole world that Sophie's sick from lack of time with you," she told him gently not moving closer as he shook.

"You mean I did this to her, the cold, the shaking, everything," He moaned a palm flattened across his eyes the other in a tight fist.

Emily nodded scrunching in on herself- wishing Sam would get here. She missed him no matter how short the separation, and wanted Seth to get back to Sophie. She knew how she hid the cold from Sam when she rejected him in the beginning, ow it didn't have physical effect on him. If it did on Seth, she couldn't imagine what that poor girl had to live through. Still she'd never tell Seth that right now. He felt guilty enough she was sure-

"Emily," Sam called running in, well connected imprints could feel each others emotions well. Sam felt her distress from miles away and came running. Sam took one look at Seth and tried barking orders for him to calm, and when he didn't he knew- this was an imprint problems. There was no controlling a wolf if his imprint needed him.

Emily whispered the story to Sam, as he moved her to the kitchen holding her smaller frame in his arms.

"They have to be in so much pain-"she moaned into his chest and Sam shuttered. He couldn't imagine- the week Emily stayed away... Another ripple past through him. He remembered when he hurt Emily from his claws- and how Seth thought he was hurting her now. How Seth hid this- _and_ held it together. That was no small miracle imprints that weren't bonded sexually or otherwise we're more touchy- not to mention how wolves themselves were 'cuddly' animals. No contact could be fatal for mystical wolf, or otherwise

"Seth- I- we'll talk more tomorrow bring her down to La Push if you don't want to leave her. Just go. Be careful," Sam sighed holding Emily closer as he watched the young wolf become more agitated by the minute, he nodded before practically phasing on the fly to run back to Sophie's.

"I'm gonna call Sue," Emily whispered obviously still shaken up as Sam nodded. _Poor Seth, Poor Sophie. _Seth wasted no time tearing through the forest ignoring most of his inner torment- he did this to her, he hurt her, she needed him to fix it. Seth paused to hear Charlie's obnoxious snores before tearing into the open window through the trees ledge like branches.

Sophie lay awake her eyes staring above, unfocused, her body missed it's usual happy drive and lay limp like a noodle.

"Oh Sophie," Seth whispered coming in and hovering over her bed.

"H-hey," She coughed scooting over slightly to motion him onto the bed. Seth laid carefully afraid to even touch her now- after he was aware he did this. Sophie obviously didn't share the same sentiments she pressed her chilled ear down on his chest imitateily snuggling, and worming her way to his side, pressing her cold toes under his legs. Sophie knew something was wrong, something big, but all she wanted was Seth to hold her right now. She could ask him in the morning. Her brain slowly lost it's ability to function as she yawned.

"Go to sleep Sophie," Seth whispered and she sorta hummed a response already half gone.

"Seth," she mushed together her voice implying she was more asleep then awake.

"Yeah," Seth chuckled thinking about how cute she was, how close he might of come to losing her. Tightening his arms around her bringing her more onto his chest.

"I can't sleep 'cause of the nightmares; they're always the same," She whimpered into his chest, a pang of guilt spreading through Seth as some of her genuine fear leached into him. The nights she stayed awake might have not just been about the imprint, but fear... What else could he be missing? Seth promises himself, he'll keep her safe from any real, or unreal forces from this day on.

"Sleep I'll keep em' away," he promised lightly pecking the top of her head as she squirmed.

"How," she said her eyes closing.

"Want to know a secret," Seth whispered knowing Sophie wouldn't remember any of this in the morning "I'm in love, and people in love- well they've done crazier things then fight off a few midnight monsters for each other. Trust me," He finished as Sophie's airy breathing grows even, her heart rate settling steadily.

This was the first night in a long while both Seth Clearwater, and Sophie Welch could sleep. Not just any sleep, but hard, well deserved, peaceful sleep. The kind you get after working yourself to exhaustion at a business meeting, and coming home after a flight and once again crashing on your bed. Like in each others areas it was the first time they returned home.

Somewhere in the night Sophie shifted to fully press herself completely on top of Seth's chest so that her whole body was draped across his, her hair spanning across his neck- to any other guy it might have woken him up- or felt slightly uncomfortable. Seth was a wolf though, so it felt like someone dragged a slightly better blanket on top of him. His arms encompassing her figure as he continued to drift in the worlds of dreamland, even their fighting the nightmares like he promised he would.


	5. Why Do Bad Things Happen to Good People

**A/N: Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers ****totalRandum****, ****Bookworm-Sammy****,**** and especially ****taylorgrimsley.14 ****who must be reading these things 'cause she asked for a Leah's POV and she got one. I tried to make Leah as in character as believable to this story- but my head is much more 'Sophie like' then 'Leah like' any how, I hop you enjoy, R&R. Cookies (::)(::)(::)**

**Narrator POV: **

Seth immediately fell in love with the feeling of Sophie waking up in his arms, she wriggled around moving closer to him, her eye rapidly moving under her eyelids. It was so peaceful, and cute, and _right. _But Seth also hated the feeling of Sophie waking up in the morning, it meant she'd be taking up, that she'd move away from him, and get ready, it meant he'd have to go face the wolves.

"Morning," Seth whispered as Sophie peeked one eye open.

"Mmmmm," she hummed rolling over so she was on her stomach, her head still resting on his outreached arm.

Sophie did not like mornings, it didn't matter that it was 11:03 when she woke up. It was before noon- besides Sophie believed morning should be defined as any 4 hours after you get up. Her body felt heavy, like she couldn't support her whole weight still, like she needed Seth to support some for her. Her head pounded angrily, soothed only by his heat.

"Sophie we actually have to go somewhere," Seth nudged her slightly as she groaned.

Her hair was a perfect hay stack as she sat up a little.

"We," Sophie wondered where on earth he would be dragging her in her _morning, _while she was _sick. _Suddenly Sophie's cheeks heated up as she looked at her best friend, he was shirtless in his cut off shorts that wasn't unusual it's just _he was in her bed. _It's not like she even _liked _Seth like that. He was Leah's brother for god's sake.

"Yes we, my friend Emily caught this awhile ago- she thinks it could be a wolf thing," Seth admits sheepishly a smile gracing his lips as he catches sight of her blush.

"Oh-" Sophie bites her lip nervously, "give me ten." she promises dragging herself off the bed to to get ready. Sophie's whole world spins as she flops back down.

"Whoa head rush," Sophie groans, as Seth hovers nervously. Sophie brushes him off getting up, as he places his palm on her back, the heat radiating across her whole back as he gently leads her to the drawer.

"Seth I'm fine, really," Sophie sighs taking his hand between the two of hers squeezing it lightly and dropping it at his side.

"Just go downstairs, and eat my whole kitchen or something," Sophie shoves him playfully- or it would be playfully if It wasn't so weak.

"Fine, just promise me you'd call if you need anything," Seth stresses ad Sophie nods wishing he'd just leave already.

Sophie quickly washes her hair with her favorite lilac shampoo he hot water felt good, familiar, and soothing. Quickly Sophie blow dries her hair slipping on an oversized sweater teal tightly knitted sweater, and black leggings, slipping on her nerd glasses, and matching teal beanie. Overall her outfit would have looked great if it didn't swallow her up with her weight loss, and her even stronger paleness making it look like she herself was green.

"Ready," Sophie breathed holding the staircase railing as she came down, heavily depending on it.

Seth was already on his feet ready to guide her to the car. Seth was thinking about insisting on eating first; Sophie looked like she hadn't eaten in _days. _Still he was almost 100% sure Emily would once they got there, and if he did already it might be too much.

Sophie chicken scratched a note to Charlie, but when Seth was contemplating letting Sophie ride wolf horse style down or not he noticed Bella's old truck in the driveway- keys in the ignition. Sophie got in, and buckled up unquestioningly but it took Seth a second to read the sticky note on the hood and smile.

Seth,

I saw Sophie sitting at home waiting while you

'ran to borrow the truck from Bella.'

This saves time-

Hope she feels better,

Alice.

The ride was quiet Sophie leaned against his shoulder on the bench seating stretching the seat belt to the max since Seth wouldn't let her unbuckle. Every now, and again Sophie hummed a little since the truck was missing the radio Seth assumed. She was a horrible singer, but she really _loved _music, and singing.

So she did it anyway she frequently told Leah 'screw others just belt it out it's good for the soul' and strongly believed 'every mood can find a song to match'

Seth shrugged through the rain while Sophie in tow as they pulled up the easternmost house in La Push it was quant. blue, and every bit as homey as you read about in 'home' magazines. The flowers growing from the chipped paint window boxes were as disarming as the wolf garden statue that read 'welcome.'

Sophie smiled looking at the wolf statue, it looked almost happy? She thought out Leah, and Seth's wolves and decided she'd much prefer sandy, and grey then pure black. Although it too had a ring of beauty to it.

"Guys," Seth called loudly over the stampeding crow and the gang of imprints and wolves alike froze. All their eyes locking on Sophie.

"Oh good you're here," Emily smiled itching at her brown smearing some floury paste behind.

Sophie cowered into Seth's side a little bit. Normally she's sunny, bright, and charging headlong into tension breaking conversations.

Right now though she-

A) felt like it was morning

B) Felt like she was recovering from the flu

C) knew they were all werewolves that could or could not like her

Every imprint immediately thought the same thing 'well she's a cute addition to us wolf girls.' everyone could notice how thin she looked, her angles looked boney, and her face which had a natural tan almost looked as 'albino' as her cousin Bella's in human form. Sophie unblinkingly stared back at all the wolves, her brain almost unable to function clearly. Her only thought was about how glad she was here with Seth. She wrapped both her arms clinglingly to Seth's one as they walked forward.

The wolves voices grew back to quiet murmurs as the eyed the girl.

Sophie broke off as Seth stared back questioningly until he saw she was going by Leah. Sophie engulfed Leah in a ginormous hug, burying herself into her side like a baby penguin in a flock or something next to her on the couch.

Leah threw an arm around the smaller girl, holding her close on instinct like she had to protect her. Well that, and she was really cold. The wolves in the room who haven't shared a head with Leah all gaped openly. Most of the bet on how much she'd hate on Seth's imprint. Pissing Seth off, and scaring the poor thing- besides Leah was probably the least touchy feely of all the wolves.

But Sophie Welch was a hugger-

even if Leah Clearwater wasn't

"I missed you Soph," Leah admitted quietly and Sophie sighed.

"I missed you Lee, It sucked Charlie was soooo worried about me forgoing him for the La Push gang I guess. Then I got sick..." Sophie trailed off her head resting on her shoulder as Leah nodded.

"Seth _missed _you," Leah joked poking at her lightly as Sophie's cheeks flared giggling.

"Yeah I missed him too," she settled a little when Seth reappeared carrying a plate a mile high with food, and Emily bustled out carrying a much more put together plate behind him handing it off to Sophie smiling.

"Seth said you were sick, so I assumed you could use some real food now that you're feeling better," She explained lightly before going to call Sam in from patrol. Only Jacob would be on patrol then, as Alpha's they switched off which pack meeting they'd attended and which would be the one on patrol and get a recap from the other.

Sophie picked at the fresh blueberries, and mini waffles that were sprinkled in cinnamon sugar. She noted that the others either had piles of breakfast, lunch, or an assortment of the two.

"Eat Sophie It'll help," Leah tried to help noticing her brothers looks at Sophie. She wanted the little sass back in her life too. Skipping, laughing like a pig, being obnoxious, and all. Sophie ate the plate bit by bit until it was gone, and she happily was smushed on the too small couch between Seth and Leah in her own little ball of warmth.

Just then Emily, and Sam walked in though calling the ever growing louder group f wolves to attention.

"Guys Sophie was sick this last week, and maybe you didn't know but so was Seth," Emily voices speaking more to Sophie then anyone. So they went on together carefully explaining how a new wolf connection, and imprint can't be sperated for any length of time or this could happen. Eventually followed by death if they knew they'd likely never see each other again. All in all Sophie took it pretty well until..

"I'm still not understanding 'imprint,'" Sophie asked making quotations with her fingers as the room got stoney.

"I know, I know, It's a soul mate- they get to be your bestest friends in the whole wide world, or big brother, or lover, or anything-" Claire squealed. Sophie looked around at the nodding wolves for confirmation of the happy newly 5 year old. Everyone was tense as Sophie shrugged.

"I mean it's not anything we didn't know..." She said slowly like she wasn't sure why _they _were nervous.

"I knew Seth was like my best friend, so we're soul mates."

Sophie was thinking back to when her Dad told her best friends that were actually soul mates were few and far between that's why he was glad to have a brother that he deemed worthy of that title for him, and of 'course her Mom.

"No it's not- people throw that word around to much. Like lovers, like you're their whole world now. The _only _thing holding them to the world. He'd be anything for you- do anything for you," Kim dreamily sighed as Rachel hit her arm.

"What," she giggled.

"Way to not scare her," Rachel sighed.

She can only imagine how scared the girl would be. She remembered being freaked out enough when she found out her brother, and guy pining after her was a wolf. At least she grew up with the stories. This girl had them explode on her, met vampires, and almost die from unknown imprint neglect. For Rachel was not a girl to voice her regrets besides late night booze filled pillow talks with Paul but she does have some regrets. Three main ones to be exact all of them doing with the wolves or her twin.

1) Not accepting her love; her Paul right away and causing them both anguish

2) Not reconnecting with Rebecca; fighting for her when she should have

3) Ignoring her 'wolf girl' senses when she _knew _something was wrong

All of these things shouldn't be on anyone's shoulders to bare, and Rachel just hopes they didn't make this one of Sophie's big three regrets. Sophie sat still as a stone, glaring ahead hard, gnawing on her lip like that would prevent everyone from seeing her tears, as Leah led her out to the porch with Seth trailing behind.

"Well that could've gone worse," Paul smirked, and Rachel hit him too. He could be such an arse.

"Yeah well it could have gone better too," Emily whispered watching the young boy try to fill a mans shoes far to early, and her cousin Leah possibly be losing another friend. Which was exactly what the other girl didn't need.

"Sophie I know it's a lot to take in," Seth breaths while Sophie stares ahead not saying anything.

"So you're gonna force him to stay friends I take it-" Leah bitterly throws in. "Oh sorry should I say _order _him too."

"I'm _not _going to order him to do anything," Sophie snaps at Leah.

"Look I don't get why this happens, or how it works- but I know leaving, and staying away isn't an option. I wouldn't leave Leah anyway," Sophie sighed eyeing Leah. She cared a lot about her, she was like that sister her parents never got for her. 

"Besides I wouldn't have anywhere to go- my Mom and Dad being gone. And I _like _spending time with you Seth. So I don't see why it has to change," She finished her rant never looking away from her dream state ahead besides to peer at Leah to see her frustration and worry, change to shock.

"You're not leaving us," Leah whispers quickly.

Leah's heart was beating faster most of the imprints went through a phase of not talking to the wolves for awhile after this. She was angry Seth, and Sophie would get worse. Her brother would be miserable, bossed around, she would lose her care free Sophie.

"I'm not losing you Leah," Sophie demanded turning to and burying herself in Leah's chest.

Her stay tears hitting her shirt. Seth watched on awkwardly, his mind flying with worries about Sophie, how she was taking this, how to help her through it, everything, and anything. Sophie suddenly reached out her hand from her embrace with Leah, and without ever leaving it she pulled Seth over to join for a second before breaking out of it.

"Look Sophie-" Seth started nervously and she shook her head effectively cutting him off.

"I'm glad if I had to be soul mates with someone- that it was you okay? It's just a lot to swallow. I never had a relationship let alone a physical one, and we don't' know how we can harm each other..."

"I just am happy when you are, is that so different than a normal friend? I'm happy just being friends, I'll always be if that's what it means to be in your life I promise," Seth stared at her as Sophie slowly looks more like she normally goes, same mischievous glint to her bright Hazel green eyes, and silly side smirk.

"Okay," Sophie nods, taking both Leah's and Seth's hands before squeezing them once, and dropping them back in place.

Rachel, Kim, and Emily scurry back around the table as the three walk in. Trying just a little to hard to look like they weren't watching the group outside. Sophie still hovered by Leah the whole time, less with Seth which was probably understandable, but still not good because of their imprint separation sickness.

So Sophie Minz was not healthy or especially happy with 'imprinting'

Nor does it sound like she would be any time soon...

but she was immediately drawn to Claire

Kids was _her _element's terrain

"Hey I'm Sophie," Sophie smiled kneeling down to Claire's level as she played with some pony doll, and princess set.

"Course w-you are, we've been waiting for wou- you," Claire smiles brightly at her correcting her sight w problem. That's all it took for Sophie to be drawn into an intense storyline of a princess who was gonna save a prince with the help of her noble steed, and wolf. Until Claire's stomach growled.

"Is that thunder I hear Princess," Sophie joked as Claire giggled.

"Come Princess Claire let's go on an adventure to get you foooood," Sophie continued in her 'announcer man' voice giving the young girl a piggy back to the kitchen. Sophie didn't care how wobbly she felt after words, or how draining it was, or even how her head was pounding. She really loved little kids, and seeing Claire's smile as she munched on a PB & J made everything seem better.

"Sophie! Sophie! Sophie! Sophie! Dis is my wolf," Claire eagerly called her, as a large young man scooped her up from behind, and plopped her back on his lap.

Sophie looked up, she recently laid her head on the kitchen to table to stop the world from spinning so much; she was doing too much too soon probably. Seth could feel it too, and had to be talked down by the other wolves multiple times that she was always in eyesight of Leah anyways. Only she wasn't, and neither Seth nor Leah knew the other wasn't in her sight range.

"Hey I'm Quil," He smiled brightly as Claire told him allllllllll about their adventures. When she finished eating she spun around still talking as she poked at his dimples.

"Sophie is my bestest wolf type friend after you, and Ewil-Emily, Quil," She finished seriously and Quil shared a meaningful smile at Sophie winking as Quil asked.

"Is that so Claire Bear?"

She nodded thoughtfully, before hopping of his lap in announcement that she would return after finding a cookie.

"She's great," Sophie whispered and Quil nodded.

"I love that kid to bits, but she's a handful alright enough to keep the whole pack busy some days," He snorts and looks at Sophie.

"She really seems to like you though- thanks for playing i needed to snag some food before these clowns at it all," he laughed as Sophie grimaced back at him trying to smile.

"Hey, hey? Are you okay- Dude... Seth! Man," Quil panicked a little as Sophie closed her eyes biting her tongue to keep from groaning at her headache. Now that the shock of not spending time was over it was just recover naturally from the lingering side effects she guessed- but pushing herself to play, and chase a hyper active 5 year old without really eating or sleeping much in the past five days isn't a good idea for anybody.

Seth raced in their far too eager to see what's wrong anyway after just _knowing _something was, and everyone shove him aside. Seth slide next to Sophie hovering around until she explained what's wrong, and Seth growled at Quil.

"How could you and Leah let her push herself like this," He snarled collecting Sophie in his arms, as she meekly protested.

"Seth I did it they didn't do anything- I'm just tired," she sighed into his chest slightly as Leah peered around.

"Leah-" Seth growled warningly, getting Sophie up his arm snugly around her waist as she waved goodbye to everyone kissing the too of Claire's head before they left.

"Look we can't just _coddle _her like she's Claire's age Seth. She pushed herself to hard, how should I've-" Leah snapped at wolf only volume going with the to the truck happy to leave Emily, and Sam's. She's _always _happy to leave that place.

"I know," he sighed back too quiet for Sophie to hear, "It's just hard- knowing I did this, that she's so weak 'cause of-" He choked a little and Leah ruffled his hair.

"You're doing the best you can now."

Seth drove Bella's truck taking them to the Clearwater house, but Sophie was already out for the count before they even pulled into the drive.

"See maybe she did just need some sleep Emily said it took a few weeks for her body to really understand Sam wouldn't be leaving to get rid of the smallest symptoms, and she had it less then Sophie. Calm down," Leah sighed carrying Sophie in before Seth could. After all she did feel the tiniest bit guilty that Sophie didn't get a better eye out on her under her watch. Sophie sighed pressing herself closer to Leah's warmth in her sleep.

Leah was suddenly struck by how _young _Sophie looked. Really Sophie was barely out of middle school if you think about it- broken, and small she looked so innocent. Leah was reminded about how ordinarily happy she was before all this- how she made Leah happy before all this. Seth made a bed on the couch, and stuck in a movie. Seth setting her head I his lap on one end of the couch, Leah sticking her feet on her own.

The Clearwater children sat there in silence feeling more bonded over their concern, and love for this one girl then they had in awhile.

Seth turned to Leah throwing his arm behind them on the couch smiling a little, and Leah almost did back. Her smiles didn't come easy these days- but on the inside she was smiling too. Sophie accepted the imprint, she still loved Leah and Seth alike, not to mention how much she liked a few members of the wolf pack already ready to put them before her needs. It seemed like things between the 3 musketeers was coming back from pending once again.

**Leah POV: **

Sitting at my Ex's fiancee's house that I knew they shared wasn't my cup of tea. No the only reason I'm here is my effing _Alpha _decided to be all self righteous and play the 'she's your brother's imprint card; your friend card.' I don't see why I have to be here to hear whatever wolfy thing they discovered that could be affecting her- she'd come over right after and tell me anyways.

Needless to say I was just as shocked when I realized _"new" _imprints of imprint connections that have been rejected, and not together are more sensitive. Well I mean I kinda figured that some of it had to be- but to make Sophie that sick... I just- like was unfair to all of us. I mean look Sophie is taking a walking detour through hell so she can get together with my brother, and I'm stuck in my shit hole until I die probably in the next melena.

Why do bad things happen to good people- okay maybe I can see how people would argue I'm not a 'good person' to begin with. Still Seth is, he's the best out of all of us... and Sophie definitely was- _is _maybe.

"Sophie I know it's a lot to take in," Seth breaths while Sophie stares ahead not saying anything. God- what a perfect time to go comatose- that little-

"So you're gonna force him to stay friends I take it-" I snap scoffing, "Oh sorry should I say _order _him too."

"I'm _not _going to order him to do anything," Sophie gets up angrily, and my eyes widen. She isn't? Heck Sophie is as virgin as virgins come I didn't expect her to be okay with jumping into a relationship, no one did...

"Look I don't get why this happens, or how it works- but I know leaving, and staying away isn't an option. I wouldn't leave Leah anyway," Sophie sighed eyeing me slightly, but I'm sure I didn't give away anything but my normal aura of false confidence.

I cared a lot about the little twerp, she was like my baby sister or something- but I couldn't have her hurting my baby brother... And if there ever was a time to play favorites well Seth would win. 

"Besides I wouldn't have anywhere to go- my Mom and Dad being gone. And I _like _spending time with you Seth. So I don't see why it has to change," She sighs.

I'm sure my eyebrows hit the rough of my hairline, I mean I knew there little 'friendship' was growing but still. I guess I was so angry and worried that she'd leave I forgot to think she'd actually care enough to stay- I mean no one else ever stayed for me... Unless they were forced to by the pack, or family, and sometimes not even then.

"You're not leaving us," I whisper.

My heart was beating faster than a humming birds. Most of the imprints went through a phase of not talking to the wolves for awhile after this. It would be a miracle of she, and Srht didn't force each other to get worse before I got them back- they were quite literally the only things in my life I actually cared about sometimes.

"I'm not losing you Leah," Sophie demanded turning, and full force head butted my chest, hiding in it as she sobbed.

Seth watched on awkwardly, as Sophie suddenly reached out her hand from my one arm hug and pulled Seth over to join for a second before breaking out of it. Like a moment of unity- the calm fake eye in the middle of the storm.

"Look Sophie-" Seth started nervously, as I watched on.

Sophie shook her head effectively cutting him off.

"I'm glad if I had to be soul mates with someone- that it was you okay? It's just a lot to swallow. I never had a relationship let alone a physical one, and we don't' know how we can harm each other..."

"I just am happy when you are, is that so different than a normal friend? I'm happy just being friends, I'll always be if that's what it means to be in your life I promise," Seth sounded desperate, but I couldn't believe I actually agreed with him on an imprint thing.

So I thought I was in the home stretch after all _that _cluster eff was over but no- Sophie had to go and make trouble for herself for playing with a 5 year old of all things and freak me out. Could that girl not just lay low for two seconds my lord. None the less it was an A+ excuse to leave that home so I slipped out with the new packs 'problem couple' and head home, plopping her feet in my lap as some cheesy melodramatic movie played.

Sophie's chest heaved as I attempted to focus on anything but her- if I did then I'd be reminded of how much pain she had to go through, Seth had to go through- just because of us being wolves. It sucked; still it wasn't hard with Seth relaxing next to me his easy smile repairing on his face to believe eventually everything would turn out fine.


	6. A Fictional Perspective

**A/N: How've ya been Twi-hards? My life has been busy, busy, busy- I'm in our school play as the angry bitter evil character- right up my ally. So anyway I hope you like this chapter it's fluffy, and sweet, and so, so, so Seth. Please sit back, relax, enjoy, and review. ;) **

**Disclaimer: While Twilight may teach a little jealous goes a loooong way- and gets you a hot vampire or werewolf BF… I didn't come up with it. **

**Narrator POV:**

Sophie Welch does not like that fact that she sleep talks

Leah Clearwater thinks it's hilarious

Seth couldn't be happier

"No marvel movies are better," Sophie's smushed slurred sleepy voice mumbled making Seth jump from his half asleep position. Leah snorted, at every sleep over it was the same random crap Sophie spouted in her sleep.

"No D.C. are laaaaaame,"she continued humming her eyes rapidly moving under her eye lid.

Seth smiled down at her, moving a strand of her hair from across her face.

"She's so cute," Seth whispered and Leah rolled her eyes.

"Please her eyes could be the same color as that blue liquid they use in all the Always pad commercials and you'd say they were as 'heavenly as the sky,'" Leah snorted thinking about how completely 100% whipped _all _imprints were.

"You think she is too," Seth taunted as Sophie threw her arm over her face in her restless sleep fit.

"Stahp dasssss maaaa panda," Sophie whisper slurred again making Leah full out laugh.

"Oh yeah she's sure attractive," Leah whipped the 'fake' tears from her eyes as Seth chuckled. It's people imperfect perfections that made them worth loving. Seth knew to be in love you had to love _all _other persons imperfects and growing up with Leah, and his Mom he thought that _had _tp be a myth. Looking down at Sophie her hand unconsciously twitching open every time Seth's ran over hers- well it didn't seem so unlikely anymore.

"Lee yous can't feeds a pawnda a hot pocket," Sophie grumbled and Leah shook her head. Odds are Sophie won't even remember her dream, and apparently Leah was in it.

"Great to know I even torment you dreams kid," Leah snorted flicking playfully at her toe.

"Leah, she needs to sleep," Seth warns shoving at Leah's arm, but if Sophie was up Leah could just imagine her response 'I'm fine Sethy boy' sticking out her tongue, while flicking Leah back.

Almost an hour went by of silent tossing, and turning from Sophie before her hand shot out smacking Seth in the face as she gripped his shirt in a loose fist.

"Oh. My. God," Leah laughed, "She totally just back handed you in her sleep."

Leah continued her cackling, while Seth rubbed his cheek, not because it hurt- t felt light as a feather to him. But because it felt unnatural to not to after being hit.

"Seth," Sophie called worriedly in her sleep, her fist tightening like she was checking if he was real.

Seth's insides just about melted with happiness, as her stroked her hair back.

"Shhhh," he soothed as she mumbled intelligibly.

"I'm sorry, don't leave-" She whimpered, Seth leaned down about to peck her forehead when-

"LEAH!" Sophie screams alarmed and- BANG.

"Owww," Sophie moaned leaning back. Of course of all moments Sophie decides to wake up just then and smack her head _hard _against Seth's.

"Morning to you too," Leah snorts as Sophie moans rubbing her forehead as Seth tries to get her to move her hand to inspect it.

"She's fine," Leah pushes him back, "Let her breath."

Sophie sis up slowly, and worms her way into sitting between the two wolves instead.

"Thanks," she nods to Leah, and to Seth before resting her head on Lee's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I over estimated my own strength and-" Sophie worriedly breaths out as Seth reassures her quickly. The three sit there relaxing through 3 ish bad dramas poking fun at all the bad lines.

"Oh of 'course Kevin I wouldn't sleep with your wife- just your sister," Sophie snorts. Leah rolls her eyes only Sophie could make daytime television bearable. Suddenly Sophie sits up looking between the two for a moment before pushing the rims of her glasses back to her face.

"Can- can I see your wolves," She asks quietly. Seth's whole body freezes.

Emily fainted seeing Sam.

Kim didn't talk to Jared for two days.

Clare cried for an hour (Which was a very long time for Clare)

"I mean I don't- I just wanted- please," Sophie awkwardly stutters through her explanation blushing.

"I mean you sorta just put us through a whole lot of trauma..." Leah drifted off not so sure either if it was the best thing. The only other time Sophie saw them didn't really count since she was scared stiff, and didn't even know about the wolves.

"Please," She breathed looking between the two as they shared a heavy look that seemed to say 'Well why not?'

Seth could list a thousand reasons 'why not,' but with Sophie's puppy eyes, and Leah's indifference well it _had _to happen sooner or later.

"Okay," Seth sighed, and Sophie gasped.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you," She beamed kissing Seth's cheek, and throwing herself into a hug for Leah.

"You are not normal," Leah shook her off as her smile grew.

"No I'm not- I thought you already knew this. I run with the wolves," Sophie walked out leading the two to their own back yard as she sat happily toe tapping on the top step. Her head resting on the back of the door to help relieve her slight head ache.

Sophie was more then excited for this

Seth was not ready for this

and Leah was actually_ nervous _about something.

They both phased, slowly walking out to Sophie. Seth was the only other wolf in Leah's head as Sam's pack had patrol right now so Jacob wasn't in.

'Do you think she'll faint' Leah snorted as the slowly appeared in the trees. Seth mentally moaned, his worry catching as they heard Sophie's small gasp.

Leah whimpered lowering herself to the ground. Her head resting on two giant paws as she stared back at Sophie. Seth did the same as Leah but just a little closer, letting his tongue droop out like a puppies.

Sophie giggled softly, her mind buzzing. Everything in her head telling her to race away, run never come back... her heart though- it wanted a million things. To go closer, to know it was really them, to trust these animals. Sophie slowly moved forward making both Leah and Seth freeze. None of the imprints did this, they screamed, or ran away, or fainted- never really accepted it (if _that's _what this was.)

Sophie's breathing was heavy as she stopped just in front of Seth.

"Seth," Sophie whispered.

He barked a little; most imprints could tell there wolf out of a whole pack let alone two. Sophie smiled shakily, her fingers running through the soft fur at the top of his head. Just like she does to his real hair in her sleep. Seth was almost as surprised as Sophie when a deep happy rumbling came from his chest. Making her pull away quickly, before continuing the motion once again.

'Seth your _purring_' Leah teased getting up and walking over to them.

'Leah' Seth warned thinking about Sophie's reaction who just smiled, and hugged her around her big neck.

"You're like the dogs I wasn't allowed to have," Sophie laughed flicking Leah's ear so it twitched around for a second.

Seth happily pranced over licking Sophie's face as she 'eeeeewwwed' wiping it off. Leah barked a wolf laugh-

"Not funny Lee," Sophie mock glared as she seemingly mindlessly stroked Leah's fur.

'I don't think I like this look-' Seth almost whimpered aloud as Leah rolled her giant eyes at him.

'Stop being such a girl your lil' _imprint _is tougher,' Leah thought as Sophie spoke up.

"Can I like- go for a ride on your back," She asked tilting her head to the side.

Leah almost collapsed in pure shock- every imprint has been offered the chance too, but the only one who's done it _for fun- _and not just for transportation or an emergency is Nessie. She of 'course not only picks the one imprint that nuts enough to come towards the wolves, but her friend wants to _ride _on one.

Seth's wolf on the other hand was super excited, nodding his big head he laid on the ground so she could hop on.

"I know you go fast so," Sophie started to grip around Seth's neck, her legs clasped tight as Seth got up. Sophie's heart froze for second; pausing everyone especially the wolves in concern before it sped ahead.

"Okay fido, let's goooo," Sophie's earlier enthusiasm returned.

That' all it took; all of a sudden Seth barked and started rocketing ahead. Leah soaring faster than even him. Making little area circles ahead, and back at his speed. So she could check ahead and make sure it was safe for Seth- but also so she could watch Sophie. It looked like the little nut would throw her hands up in the air if she could. Her laugh echoed as she gasped at the speed of them.

looping back around you could almost hear the pot in Sophie's voice as she asked if that was the Clearwater house. Seth sat down sliding Sophie off easily as she raked her fingers through his wind blown hair.

"Your amazing- that was amazing- just wow- amazing," Sophie breathed.

Leah just snorted again; hitting the younger girl with her tail. Even so Sophie received the message he whole demeaning seeming to scream 'what did the run break your vocab.'

"Stop Lee that really was- well- that was- I want to go again like A. S. A. P. It's just-" Sophie chimed her hair an absolute wind blown mess tangled ever which way, her cheeks pink with windburn, her eyes wide- looking even bigger behind her glasses.

"You know you're both kinda beautiful as wolves," Sophie snorted after a second.

Sophie's head was tilted to the slide as if she was contemplating if what she said was true. Leah snorted and hip chucked her. Not knowing her own strength apparently Sophie stumbled back, only to be caught by Seth who set her rightfully on two feet glaring at Leah.

'Leah Stop she's not one of us,' Seth warned his sister knowing secretly she wishes Sophie _was _another wolf girl.

'I _know _Seth. I do.' Leah growled back making the noise aloud starling Sophie into Seth. Pressing herself into his ur nervously, as she played with a few mud matted strands.

'Leah stop it' Seth thought back careful to not make any noise to scare Sophie.

Sophie convinced them both to stay wolves while she mindlessly jabbered about her life. Well her _old _life which was something she rarely ever did. So while both wolves looked relaxed with Sophie cuddled into her fur, stroking their heads; large eyes trained on her... there ears were pricked and picking up every word.

"My mom insisted she couldn't ever make cookies while I was away. I was the official taste tester; one summer I went to a sleep away camp for like 3 weeks. My Dad scooped me up saying he was never happier in his life to see me 'cause all he's wanted for like the last ten days was a chocolate chip cookie."

Sophie's fingers stopped there motion in Leah's fur as she bit back tears, her head fully pressed into Seth's midsection as his large jaw rested on top her head for a second.

"I'm fine," She snuffled, "They were really great people, and I love uncle Charlie... but it's just not a family you know."

Seth whined uneasily, and Sophie pet th short fur by his nose, kissing his wet snout before getting up scratching Leah behind the ears.

"I guess you guys are my family now... right," She smiled. Albit it was wetly, but a smile just the same.

Seth, and Leah eagerly went to the woods to phase back; Leah being faster went over the half hugged Sophie- half guided her into the house.

"Your our family too kid, and that means you stuck with us, fleas and all," Leah joked 'scratching' at her fleas. Sophie giggled her eyes searching for Seth as he jogged back in. The raw emotion she had just felt was reflected in his own- doubled by the imprint.

"Leah Clearwater Charlie Swan has called me _sixteen _times asking for his daughter back so help me if she isn't on her way home in the next _ten minutes _I'll-" Sue drowned on but Sophie quickly overpowered her.

"I- thanks you guys. That was maybe just what I needed," She smiled but didn't add the part she knew was the truest 'maybe _they're _exactly what I needed.'

The next week or two seemed to drag on as Sophie, and Seth got better, grew closer, and shared all memories full of the magic you can only get from falling in love with your best friend. Nights filled with endless chatter, buzzing texts and bright screens until both of their eyelids were heavy, and a sweet goodnight text was sent out. It brings a kind of peace, joy to know they'd not race to beat their alarms but each others good morning calls. Goofy smiles, and puppy dog eyes was that that was seen in the Clearwater, and Swan households on both Sophie, and Seth's faces.

Seth learned everything about Sophie, how she hated the mornings, but night- night was her favorite time of day. The moon shining, the crickets chirping, the _quiet. _

Sophie learned that Seth loved math class; which made her laugh until the next century. She _hated _math with a burning passion. English was where it's at... Novels, reading, writing, fiction.

For Seth was patient, sweet, and utterly imperfectly perfect _him- _

And Sophie was excitable, loud, and inarguably flawlessly _her._

"Isn't that just mean people are abusing it like an escape. Like a drug, even though it's just a story," Seth laughed liking an overly large ice cream cone. Sophie's toes barely skimmed the water as she dangled her legs of the levitated peer. Her double fudgey chocolate cone much smaller than Seth's even _before _he stole 'one bite.'

"No it's- It's not just a story Seth! It's discovering who you are, while seeing things other don't. It's seeing your inner beauty, while standing up for what's right. It's breaking through barriers, while finding love in the darkest of places. It's learning what sacrifice means... It's becoming your own hero," Sophie ranted in one big huff. Her eyes sparkling with passion, swirling around just _demanding _he'd understand.

Seth places his arm around Sophie slowly dragging her a bit closer, her hazel eyes never leaving his own.

"You really believe all that," he whispered.

Sophie nodded nod; firm.

"I think its just _you _who gets all that. Not the books," Seth smugly smiles lightly tapping his cone to hit her nose. Hoping to see her eyes scrunch up annoyed- while her mouth formed a breathtaking smile.

"Seeeeth," Seth giggled doing just as he hoped while shoving him away.

That's when Leah decided it'd be a _perfect _time to ruin the moment. Seth barley heard her in time to try to warn Sophie even _with _wolf hearing.

"Sophie Le-"

"COME ON LOVE BIRDS," Leah screamed right by them on the peir making Sophie jump so high she fell into the water.

SKEEER PLUNK

Sophie's drowned head popped up just as Seth was about to jump in and save her.

"Leah," Sophie coughed through the water angrily. She was still just treading there, as Seth worriedly scooped her up out of the water like a kitten who got caught in the rain. 

Spluttering she failed in his arms trying to wrap her hands around his neck. Cones long forgotten on the pier. Sophie flick the excess water at a red face laughing Leah as Seth worriedly checked her over.

"I'm _fine _Seth. I just can't say the same for your _sister," _Sophie fake growled. Surfing both Seth, and Leah as she jumped down rolling Leah & herself into the ocean. Seth snagging her sinking glasses up, looking in every direction for the girls. They emerged from their initially going under with Sophie on Leah's shoulders attempting to dunk her in every which way. Leah easily resisting laughing harder at her attempt.

"Gosh dang it Leah," Sophie pouted worn out, and cold from the water.

"Nice tryin' though," Leah snorted easily tossing Sophie up on the pier as Seth laughed.

"Ha ha ha. _Very funny," _Sophie crossed her arms making her smaller than she normally looked compared to the wolfs.

"Aren't you going to like Avenge me," Sophie vaguely made 'avenging' hand gestures in between Seth, and his sister as they shook with laughter.

"Why would I have to do that when you did _such _a great job a second ago," Seth shook his head holding Sophie to his side so she wouldn't get sick from the cold.

But Seth's mind was someplace else; their banter easy as breathing. His mind racing from thoughts like how If Sophie ever really got hurt his sister would be more then thoroughly 'avenged' or how cute she looked all angry, and puffed up. Like a chipmunk mimicking a bull- silly, sweet, and not intimidating at all.

"Hilarious," Sophie stomped on Seth's toe with all her might. Knowing it wouldn't even make him flinch; but proceeded to bring him back to the conversation.

"Aw no need to pout," Leah teased her, as she yanked away from Seth running down the peir.

"Well _I'm _going to go talk to some decent people," Sophie half jokingly/ half dead serious seethed.

"Oh yeah what kind of person is better than us? We're the best person you have ever known," Leah joking through back, keeping Seth from starting after her. Sophie spun around, her hands throw wide up to the heavens.

"THE FICTIONAL KIND," she screamed, and that started a chase to the Clearwaters house none of them would _ever _forget.


	7. Sophie's Almost Kiss

**A/N: Hey guys... You asked for it- so you got it! Another update full of fun, stories, and of course Seth! I'm posting this from my Medical Exploration class so you know.. ;) I hope you guys like it! COOKIES (::)(::)(::)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight teaches you the moon is as strung as the sun- strong enough for an eclipse at least. I didn't come up with it though. :/ **

**Narrator's POV:**

"Do think I don't know what you're up to," Sue called over her shoulder as Sophie giggled. Seth was beaming ear to ear as Leah snorted. Those two could conquer the world using the cuteness factor of butterflies alone. They were sickly sweet already, and they weren't even _dating _yet.

"Stop," Sophie laughed harder. Her hand uselessly clutching at her side, as her head was tilted slightly back.

The sound was so free, and brilliant it brought a chuckle to even Leah's lips. You could tell it was faked, it was so full of life- sometime people just laugh to laugh, so they can hear the sound of it ring out in the air. Or so they can feel it vibrate into their very center. Sometimes people laugh because it's expected- because others want you to- but it's awkward, hard, and conformed to fit the moment. Even still there's another laugh- the one so free, and wonderful you weren't expecting to or anything- their smile just pops... and suddenly they can't stop. That's Seth's favorite type of laugh. That's why he believes people know that laughter means happiness to begin with. It's her laugh- all the time- it's why Seth loves Sophie.

"Seth stop torturing that poor girl- let her breath," Sue chided playfully. The truth ways she missed that laugh as much as Leah, or even Seth did. Seth was lighter than air lately form being around Sophie so much, the girl didn't know when to stop. She offered to help Sue around the house, she brought enough cookies for even her to steal one _after _Seth, and Leah, and she made her kids happier.

"Mrs. Clearwater do you need help with anything," Sophie stumbled into the kitchen, ducking under Seth's outstretched arm.

"With what," Sue laughs she was just washing her hands before leaving for work in 20 minutes. Her scrubs were on, and she was ready once again to take on the night shift. Sophie cocked her head to the side questioningly.

"Oh. I just thought everyone had to bring something when there was a pack gathering," Sophie shrugged.

The bonfire happened without Sophie in attendance however many weeks ago- Seth thought she'd pick up another cold if she went out in the rain, and Sophie was to tired to argue. So to make up for it Emily thought about a little "welcome to the pack late" party- and she'd just attend the next bonfire as a normal pack member. The two packs still had the bonfire's together- though Leah skipped out most of the time as _Jake's pack _didn't _have _to attend.

Sue laughed once- hard, and sarcastic.

"I'm never in on pack life. This is practically the most I see my children," She shook her head as Sophie's smile fell.

"Oh. That's- that's terrible," Sophie chewed on the bottom of her lip. Sue had gone through so much without her husband, and now her kids were too busy for her. It was hard enough for Sophie knowing neither of her parents could spend time with her- they're dead after all. Still if only one die- and one didn't have time for her anymore... she can't help but think that is so much worse.

"It's an honor to help their tribe, they do the right thing," Sue disagreed; but it was mostly to comfort the girl then anything else. Sue was taken aback, they never had tears in this house... Seth wa a boy and though he'd get teased otherwise, and Leah hadn't cried since the 1st grade. Sophie's eyes were watery as she listened. She had her hardships, but she had the gift of extreme compassion- things like this made her heart wrench. She didn't have her childhood ripped away like Leah or Seth, she was still a child.

Sue had to remind herself not to be harsh with her, Sue needed to remind herself that sometimes children needed comforting. Sophie whipped at her eyes under the thin frames of her wide glasses, her wide hazel eyes were sparkling with emotion.

She sighed, "Sorry, I lost my parents. I just- I couldn't help, but think how easy to is to lose one. Then to not spend time with your Mom... " Seth immediately wrapped an arm around her, which Sophie stiffened in at first.. It felt more intimate than usual; different. It didn't take long for her to relax with his warmth, melting into the comfort he offered.

Leah shook her head, "Listen Soph- not everyone's gonna be taken from your life. You can't live thinking the 'what ifs' is she was gone. Mom knows we appreciate her."

Leah and Sue's matching scowl clearly was stating otherwise. Deep in their hearts though both of them were sharing in love. Seth's concern was on Sophie while she seemed to digest Leah's side. She nodded reluctantly, before running to grab her shoes... it was time for her party.

Sophie was nervously playing with her pale peach skirt. It was one of her favorites with orange, and blue flower clusters on it. An oversized long sleeve loose fitting shirt was tucked into it. Her brown short combat boots finished it- while her large nerd glasses added the 'Sophie touch' it needed. The Uley and Young house was packed with bodies, you could tell that much from the outside alone. Sophie felt like you do on a roller coaster, regret, nervousness, excitement, right before a plunge as she walked in hovering near Seth. Technically she met these people- but she was really pt of it so it was like almost 'technically' she hadn't.

"Don't worry werewolves don't bite," Leah teased strutting forwards with a wink. In all reality Leah didnt want to be here at all- but Sophie looked so little, and nervous. Well Leah had no problem giving Sophie the confidence boost she knew she needed.

**Sophie POV: **

Everyone bombarded us with hellos, hugs, and intros before Seth managed to fend them off, and plop on the couch. I of course skidded his way, plopping down next to him my legs draped across his lap.

"Come on Sophie- we didn't _really _met you last time. Give us some details," Quil joked poking at her leg as he sat on the floor. Claire wasn't there yet so he found it much, much, more amusing to make Seth, and her uncomfortable.

I pause considering, it wasn't that I didn't like the pack- But well I was awkward, and this was a very weird situation to put a very awkward person in so-

"Um well like what," I manage to get out biting my lip looking down.

"Anything, favorite color, person, hobbies," He lists ticking each off his finger like his own mental checklist of embarrassment. just. for. me.

"Well one of my favorite hobbies us staying up extremely late to read and pretending like I wont regret it later," I joke blushing as I tuck a strand of loose hair from my face, I snuck a look away from Quil to watch Seth.

His face caught in an almost chuckle but not quite as if tearing his eyes from mine even for that second would be too painful. It was so intense, and burning I had to look away fidgeting uncomfortable.

"I haven't really-" I pause scuffling my feet "I mean normally people can't get to to shut up," I admit turning to face Quil knowing how loud my meaningless jabber would seem now when everyone seemed to hang on everything I said.

Quil laughed, "Someday we will be apart of your usual 'people' too, and don't think we will hesitate to tell you to either," He jokes. I blush. Seth growls.

"Are you kidding man, Seth won't ever do that," Jared teases.

"Well I'll just have to take social cues- and guess when I should then," I playfully smile back showing a piece of my teeth before getting up from the couch.

"I'm going to get some of the lemonade," I shake my head, and explain when Seth looks like he's going to join me.

"No don't Paul will get it-" Rachel sends him a look before she continues gushing "It's just- you two are so cute. Sophie's just so- so cuddly."

I blush hiding my face in Seth's side, It's not like we were a couple or anything, I just I felt safer- better at his side. Like when we weren't together we broke a little bit, and the only way to be put back together was closing the distance.

I felt Seth protectively wrap his arm around me burying me closer as the girls cooed, his warmth heating my already red cheeks even more.

"The wolf is an animal of contact you know. They grow a bond when through touch, that's why when they're upset in wolf form they literally dog pile. Or just come home and bury there face in your hair when they need to cheer up," Emily added

"So you and Seth must have some super magnet bond," Kim tacks on giggling.

I grumble intelligently peeking out slightly to see Emily beaming at me, playfully shoving Seth away to where the boys fled outside after hearing the 'wolf girl stuff' coming on. Once he was gone the girls rave on-

"Look at Seth he's glowing- you make him so happy," Rachel smiles pointing over to the boys shoving him around before he plops into an outdoor swing seat next to Embry.

I shake my head but before I can say anything Rachel sighs. "Seth was always a happy kid yes, but you made him have a reason again. He missed some of his sunshine after his Dad died, and all this wolf stuff weighed him down- he's- lighter again. You're responsible for that."

"But I don't want to be," I whisper looking at Seth's easy smile as he laughs at something Paul says. "His happiness is to closely linked to mine," I pout slightly, but it's hard when I'm watching his face turn a darker shade as tears spring to his eyes from laughing.

"It's a good thing you're also a little optimistic then," Emily smiles kindly. "Imagine if he got a negative depressed person- you keep each other light. It's a responsibility, and burden all couples should have Sophie. If one's sad both should be."

I nod slowly and Kim laughs.

"Was I this clueless-" she jokes, and the girls banter back, and forth until Emily declares that it's time for us to head to the beach for a while. I agree easily, and decide to wait in the kitchen for the boys.

"Sorry about them," Seth sheepishly comes up rubbing the back of his neck while I smile waiting on the countertop.

"Nah It's fine- I like them. I like meeting them again without the first time total sickness integration too," I sorta joke hopping down and fitting myself into his side.

"Yeah," he agrees easily, as Leah snorts.

"Can it you two- I can feel the mushy snappy stuff you're whispering to each other over here," She pokes out her tongue and I laugh.

"Oh Leah how could I _ever _go soft in a relationship with you around to remind me to be a hard ass all the time."

"Shut up," She hipchecks me a lightly as she passes, and I 'fake growl' bringing on a lot of mockingly amused snorts from the wolves. I'm up on Seth's back as the wolves run around playing frisbee when I hear a little voice call my name.

"Soph- Soph-" Claire screams happily running away from Quill who was already chasing behind her.

"Princess Claire," I call back waving from my spot ontop of Seth.

She easily latches onto his leg, and Seth laughs.

"Guess I'm out," He calls to the boys.

I hear Embry, Paul, and Brady, 'boo' as he starts maneuvering the three of us to a piece of washup drift wood.

I jump off Seth's back, and scoop Claire up hugging her around in a circle as she deathgrip my neck.

"She missed you a lot, she talks about you all the time. Like all. the. time. You're her big girl best princess friend," Quil warns as Claire stays latched to my side. Jabbering away about school, and how one boy thinks it's funny to hide the teacher's clipboard. I in turn tell her all about how when I'm bigger I'm gonna invent something super special so that won't happen.

"Oh w-ugh Claire- you don't have to worry about that," Claire giggles a bit, I can tell she's frustrated with herself over her w's. She must really be working on that right now.

"Why not," I ask muesing her hair as she doodles in the sand with a stick shes found.

"'Cause you're always gonna have your wolf silly. He imprinted- he doesn't just w-leave you then," She nodded like _I _was the one being ridiculous.

"Yeah but Seth said imprints could just be friends, and stuff," I mutter my eyes growing wide, and Claire looks at me.

"They _are _our best friends. They just can't ever leave. Like how you gots sick," She looked at me weird. I froze, yeah I knew we couldn't be separated now... but some part of me hoped that was because we didn't yet define our imprinting to just friendship. Do I have to marry Seth? Did I want to? I mean date him, marry him, have what- his puppies?

"Come on Soph Quil found buckets for our sand castle," She squealed leaving me on the wood thinking, as she attacked 'her wolf' full force in a hug. Seth smiled waving me over before freezing. I guess it was our bond that made him notice how confused, or scared I was. Well maybe he could just read me to- whatever I shook it off. Seth said we could just be friends, If it progressed I'd have feelings for him. _But don't you, _a little voice in my head yelled at me as I ran pecking Seth's cheek before forcing him to lay down in the sand to bury. Maybe I do have _some _feelings. Maybe.

**Narrator POV**

Sophie Welch knew how to get people to tell stories they've held inside far to long

Seth Clearwater would always be right by her side ready to listen when she had her own.

The day after the party meant school, homework, and _then, _and _only then _was Sophie allowed to go to the Clearwater's house for dinner when following Charlie's rules. Naturally Sophie managed almost every single night to get done on time, and be whizzed over there for dinner- or Seth would simply text her all night while she had a family dinner with Charlie.

"This spaghetti is very nice Mr.s Clearwater," Sophie genuinely smiled helping herself to another serving as Sue snorted.

"Thanks, I can cook simple dishes you know Sophie."

Sophie winked, and continued eating almost as fast at the wolves. When she was done though she didn't let things get awkward she easily told stories about the time she locked herself in the bathroom in a panic 'cause she dropped her phone in the toilet and it clogged it overflowing the whole bathroom, or the time she got lost in the mall and grabbed a random old ladies had thinking it was her gran.

"No I swear her purse _had _to have like bricks or something. She was hitting me so hard I had bruises for weeks," She exuberantly gestured, Seth almost choked on his meatballs while Sue cracked a smile.

"Do you have a story like that Mrs. Clearwater," Sophie asked sweetly. Sophie started playing her locket she had on. She loved the locket it was an old on from her Dad's Mom, who he gave to her Mom, where she now had. It was round and simple- she wore it with an off shoulder green sweater, and black leggings- making it stand out even more.

"No- well that locket reminds me..." Sue trailed off as Sophie mentally encouraged her on.

"32 years ago a girl said 'oh eff me,' to her best friend Linda when walking down the street," Sue started her eyes focused on Sophie but her gaze was blank like she was remembering.

"A guy who was randomly walking on the other side of the street yelled, "Let me at least take you to dinner first.' Well that young man was Harry, and I was the young girl," Sue finished looking down.

"We thought he was so charming me, and Linda before he left he handing me a piece of paper with his number on it. Well at our 1st year anniversary after being married Harry gave me a locket- th most beautifully decorated thing. I was like 'oh wow' I don't wear Jewelry really- and Harry didn't _give _jewlery. But on the inside he had engraved 'oh eff me' and it all made sense once again." Sue finished and all the kids were quiet. Seth, and Leah digesting how their parents met, Sophie glad she shared, and containing giggles.

Sophie smiled widely, picking up the plates with Sue as they finished.

"Well it's not exactly Romeo, and Juliet," Sophie laughed as Sue cleaned her mind obviously still on the story.

"No but it's our own love story. One of tragedy with death, anguish over struggling times, joy from being together, nerves at being parents, but most of all love. Love held us together, well Love and an extremely large amount of money put in a swear jar from me, after Leah was born. I had to be a 'good influence,' Sue laughed her mind racing to the old days. Where Harry's laugh would eccho to loud, she'd nag him about food choice, and when Seth and Leah looked up to there parents like angels.

Sophie smiled sitting on the counter top as Seth flew over. Both the Clearwater kids had been listening from the table out of human hearing range. They wanted to see what else Sophie would wheedle out from their Mom, but hearing the subject close- well Seth wanted to be there. Sophie smiled easily wrapping her arms around Seth to get down and leave Sue to her thoughts. Seth was still suspending Sophie in the air- their noses inches from each other, eyes locking. Hers questioning, his swirling with adoration as she pulled away blushing, tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear. Seth stared after her for a minute- thinking about her lips, how he could have kissed them so easily a second ago- but it- it just wasn't the time. He wished it was- almost as much as Sophie was wishing she was ready too.

Sophie turned from the door way looking back smiling, ¨You coming?" Seth nodded, and started after her- thinking not for the first time how he go anywhere for her. Certainly he could wait for ONE kiss.


End file.
